


stockholm syndrome

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Age Gaps, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Burning, Cutting, Dom/sub, Dominant Jackson, Dominant Jaebum, Dominant yugyeom, Kidnapping, Kitten Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Sub Mark, Suicide Attempt, Threesomes, Torture, Vampires, Whipping, cross dressing, daddy kinks, dominant bambam, dominant jinyoung, dominant youngjae, humilitaton, mark is 16, master - Freeform, sadist, sadistic, size kinks, submissive mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 30,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in which mark is kidnapped by six, sadistic, vampires, whom are the leaders of a notorious and brutal gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> age changes ; mark, 16  
> mark is the only human  
> enjoy xo

mark sighed softly, nearly passed closing time for the small cafe he worked at. only he and his boss left working in the cafe after hours, as everyone else had clocked out. hearing the gentle ringing of the bell, indicating other customers had entered just before closing. 

mark brings his gaze up, two taller men taking seat in one of the back booths. both dressed in fine tailored, crisp, black suits. mark takes two menus to hand, readjusting the hem of his skirt before making his way over towards them. 

"hello" he greets softly, the gentleness to his tone gaining both the mans attention. one running one hand through his eerie slicked back, black hair. studying marks angelic features. 

his bleach blonde hair messily fallen across his face, saccharine pomegranate lips slightly parted as he stood. his oversized white sweater tucked beneath his high-waisted pastel pink skirt, the sleeves fallen over his hands, only exposing a bit of his fingertips. the collar of the sweater fallen just beneath the flawless skin of his perched collarbones. the large white sweater perfectly pairing his white knee-high socks. 

mark blinks his attention at the two men sat staring at him, forcing a small smile to curl his lips. placing both the menu's down on the table ahead of the men, "can i get you anything to drink?" he asks softly. brushing his messy blonde bangs from his face. 

"water" they both say in unison, their voices low, gruff. one flipping through the menu whilst the other sat staring at marks beautiful physique. mark nods slowly, averting his gaze from the man and making his way back to the register. 

without looking behind him he can feel the mans eyes gaze drilling into him. gulping a bit as his timid footsteps trail to retrieve their drinks. the two being the only customers left in the cafe, shakily picking up their drinks. 

taking a deep breath in a small attempt to steady his nerves. hearing a faint hushed conversation emitting from the two, making his way back over towards their booth with their drinks in hand. "are you ready to order?" he says softly, placing the glasses down ahead of the men. 

the two list off different small treats, placing the menus down on the table. mark takes note of them, hearing the men resume their hushed conversation once mark was out of hearing distance. 

he quickly makes their desserts, bringing them over to their table without a word. silently hoping and praying they would hurry up and eat, as he got an eerie vibe from the pair. "mark?" his boss shouts from the back room. 

gulping as the men had heard his name, gazing over at the pair to see one leaned over the table whispering to the other. mark averts his gaze, gentle footsteps pattering towards the back room to his boss. 

"yes?" he says, peering around the corner to see his boss packing his things. "could you close after the last customers leave? i need to get home" his boss chuckles, mark visibly gulping. although slowly nodding non-the-less.

his boss thanks him, collecting his things and making his way out the double set front, glass doors. the men taking notice of the man making his leave, leaving only them and mark in the building. 

in a small attempt to distract himself, mark wipes down the counters. the pair finally standing up from their booth a few minutes later, making no attempts at chatter as they paid. the one paying handing mark a very expensive, platinum golden card. 

noticing the expensive rings around both the men's fingers as he swiped their card. handing it back to them, wishing them a good day and breathing a sigh of relief as the men finally exited the building. 

shuddering at the thought of being left completely alone, quickly finishing wiping down the counters and cleaning the booths. he picks up his purse, retrieving his keys from it, flicking off all the lights and locking the building down. 

mumbling a soft string of curses as he forgotten to lock the back door. night having already enveloped the sky, only the streets dimly lit by street lamps. the street vacant of any cards, mark presuming it to be half passed eleven pm. 

he quickly rounds the building, making his way down the dark alleyway and towards the back of the building. flinching as he heard footsteps, although brushing it off just to be his nerves. he practically runs to the back door, swiftly locking it and breathing a soft sigh of relief as he leans against it. 

placing his keys back into his purse, and making his way back down the dark alleyway. quickening his pace as he heard footsteps behind him, flinching once he heard a husky voice speak behind him. 

"hello, beautiful" they say, mark jerking his head back to the sight of the two males stood behind him. the pair nearly a foot taller then marks 5'0 stature. before mark can even blink the men grab him in an instant.

placing a cloth to his nose, despite his weak attempts to fight back. his vision blurring, arms falling limp at his sides as one of the tall men presses his tiny frame against their chest. 


	2. two

mark sleepily fluttered his dark lashes open, coming to on a luxurious bed. his cheek pressed to a cool velvet pillow, using his remaining strength to move his legs to feel around the silken sheets. his tiny frame concealed by a heavy white duvet, printed with flowers across it. 

he blinks his attention around the bedroom, expensive decorations, architecture and pottery he would only ever have seen in a magazine. three large french windows on the wall to his left, white curtains devoid of any dust lazily pulled across them. 

only a bit of sunlight peering through, indicating the sun had just nearly risen. hues of orange and yellow seeping through the curtains, mark having slept through the night. likely due to the drugs. 

mark uses his remaining strength to pull the duvets further over top his body. snuggling closely to the thick, feathery materiel, a black-cherry aroma over taking him. he flinches when he hears a set of heavy footsteps making their way down the mansion hallway, stopping ahead of the bedroom door. 

the door opens gently, exposing the same tall figure dressed in a crisp suit that had stared at him. their gaze once again drilling into him, his black hair eerily slicked back, eyes consumed by crimson. 

piercings ran up his ears, one on the side of his lip, nibbling on it as he gazed at mark. his heavy footsteps patter forward into the room, tilting his head to the side a bit. mark sank back into the silken sheets, weakly attempting to shift back away from the man. 

although to no avail, the man only chuckling and walking to the edge of the bed. sitting down next to mark, causing the small boy to flinch once more. marks dark lashes fan his skin as he forces his eyes shut, the man bringing one hand to brush his cheek. 

he brushes marks messily placed blonde hair from his face, dragging his thumb against marks cheek. "my names jaebum" he says, his voice is low, raspy. "i want you to know that" he whispers, leaning in against mark. 

he threads one hand through marks hair, roughly forcing his head back. exposing his slender neck, jaebums cool breath crosses his neck, dragging his tongue down his porcelain skin. mark shudders, attempting to jerk his head back.

gasping when he feels jaebum nibble at his skin, a tremor running down his spine. jaebums tongue flicks against his skin, preparing him for whats to come. a sharp sensation wakes mark from his drugged haze, screaming when jaebums razor sharp fangs sink through his skin without resistance. 

penetrating deeply into his neck, slicing through his thin blood vessels, permitting them to spill their delicate liquid. jaebum groans, greedily latching his lips to the wound. tilting marks head back, allowing him to ravish in all without holding back. 

mark lets out a whimper, feeling jaebum practically suck the life from him. his chest rapidly rising and falling at an unpatterened pace. jaebum gashing open the wound roughly, forcing another scream from mark.

blood rolling down his neck, jaebums tongue preventing the wound from spilling over. shivering as jaebums cool teeth grazed his skin, withdrawing from the wound and licking the bit of crimson up that dripped down his neck.

marks saccharine taste more then enough to satisfy him, his lips stained with scarlet. mark pants heavily, tears streaming his cheeks. jaebum chuckles a bit, using his thumb to brush the tears from marks cheeks. 

mark closes his eyes, jaebums cool palm leaving his cheek. only opening his eyes when he hears the sound of jaebum undoing his belt, jaebum quickly rethreading his fingertips through marks hair and roughly jerking him off the bed. 

forcing him to the floor and to his knees. mark only able to weakly resist due to the drugs still rendering his movements useless. jaebum holds marks head in place by his hair, using his available hand to undo his belt and lazily toss it to the side. 

"n-n-no" mark manages to stutter out in between his sobs. jaebum paying no mind to it, tugging his slacks down. pressing his growing erection to marks soft, pillowy lips. mark shakes his head, sobbing unceasingly. 

jaebum tightens his grasp on marks hair, forcing a scream from mark. and in turn forcing mark to swallow his length. sharply thrusting his hips forward, using his grasp on marks hair as leverage to bob his head back and forth. 

forcing himself down marks narrow throat, throwing his head back in ecstasy. listening to the sound of mark choking and gagging beneath him. mark panting as jaebum thrusted faster, holding mark in place by his hair as he fucked his mouth. 

the combination of saliva and semen becoming to much for mark to bare. scrapping together his remaining strength, bringing his palms to jaebums hips. weakly attempting to push him away, jaebum only chuckling darkly at his weak, broken attempts.

a bittersweet substance ingraining itself on marks tongue and gushing down his throat. a bit of it trailing from his pomegranate lips. jaebums orgasm hitting him with force, sharply thrusting his hips forward and completely forcing his cock down marks throat. 

overcome by waves of pure pleasure, slowly withdrawing from marks small mouth. gazing down, "swallow it, slut" he growls lowly. mark a sobbing, panting mess beneath him as responds obediently. forcing the bitter substance down his throat as he shivers.

jaebum tosses mark to the side as if he was nothing, whimpering as he hit the hard wood floor. hearing jaebums heavy footsteps patter out the room. bringing his knees to his chest, sobbing into them.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed marks age to 16 bc i have a thing for age gaps sorry :<

mark flinches when he hears someone slip through a crack in the door, hearing their footsteps patter close to him. "shh" the figure says softly, marks movements still rendered useless by the drugs. 

weakly attempting to crawl away, shifting back to no avail. "they were right" he hums softly, "you're beautiful, i can't wait to dress you up" he leans down next to mark. picking the small boy up with ease, wrapping marks legs around his waist. 

mark trembles, although resting his head against the mans broad shoulder. gazing around the mansion hallway as they walked, the figure taking him a few doors down into another bedroom. laying him down on another luxurious bed, much like the last bedroom although with much more colour. 

mark watches the figure disappear into his walk-in closet, hearing them mumble a soft string of curses. reappearing out the closet with clothing pulled over his arm, mark flinches when the figure sits down next to him.

"don't worry beautiful, i won't hurt you" he says, placing the clothes down next to him.  "i've always wanted a model" mark remains still as the man strips him of his clothing. lazily tossing it to the floor. 

"you'll have to refer to the others, and myself included as master" he hums. "but, when their not around you can call me  _bammie_ " sitting mark up gently. pulling a black, fuzzy, woolen sweater over his head. laying mark back down after helping him pull his arms through the sleeves.

the sweater its self falling down to his upper thighs, the sleeves covering his hands entirely. bambam giggles a bit, humming a soft tune as he picks through the clothing next to him. "how about red, cutie?" 

mark nods slowly, frozen in fear as he watches bambam take a black garter belt to hand. slipping it over marks feet and to his waist. mostly composed of lace around his waist and upper thighs, the rest being a slightly see through black tightly wrapping his tiny legs. pulling a crimson lace pair of panties over top of them. 

"cute!" he squeals, taking a velvet, high-waisted, red skirt to hand. pulling it to marks upper waist and tucking the sweater beneath it. the skirt short enough to expose the lacey portion of the garter belt wrapping his upper thighs. 

the sweater falling just beneath his perched collarbones. exposing his slender neck, and the gashed open bite wound the lay across his skin. "oh!" bambam exclaims, quickly dashing out the room and returning with a collar in hand.

sitting mark up to place the black leather collar around his neck. a small bell sat in the middle of the collar, jingling with each one of marks small movements. mark remains sitting up, folding his hands in his lap. bambam holds one hand out for mark, assisting him in standing. 

bambam laces their fingertips together, guiding him out the bedroom and down the mansion hallway. mark follows shakily behind him, light and timid footsteps masked by bambams much heavier steps. bambam smirks as he stops ahead of a large door, knocking gently against it and tightly grabbing marks hand, assuring he couldn't run away.

"bummie?" he says gently, knocking against the door again. mark shivers when he hears the name, instantly attempting to jerk away from bambam to no avail. theres a light shuffling behind the door before it opens, exposing jaebum stood in the doorway. 

still dressed in his crisp, fine-tailored suit. what mark presumes to be his office behind him, papers sprawled out across his work desk. "i got him dressed for you" bambam hums, a grin plastered against his lips. releasing his hold on marks hand and shoving mark into jaebums arms. 

jaebum wraps his muscular arm around mark, closing the office door shut. slamming mark against the door the moment it closed, forcing mark to cry out in pain when his back hit the door. 

mark weakly attempts to shake himself free of jaebums grasp, whimpering when he felt jaebums palm slip beneath the hem of his skirt. jaebum palms at marks slender thighs, sinking his razor sharp nails into marks fragile skin. 

mark brings both his hands to jaebums broad shoulders. choking out a sob and attempting to shove jaebum off of him, jaebum chuckling darkly at his broken attempt. sinking his nails further into marks thigh, and leaning in against his ear. 

"maybe i'll just  _fuck_  you until you learn who you belong to now" he growls lowly. jaebum chuckles, licking marks tear stained cheek. he tugs the lace panties down from marks waist, forcing mark to kick them off his feet.

"n-no, no p-please" mark butchering his sentences from stuttering so much. jaebum forcing marks legs to wrap his waist, picking mark up with ease. marks legs remain wrapped around jaebums waist until jaebum places him down on his work desk. 

standing in between marks legs, running both hands down marks slim sides. running his hands down to marks thighs, forcing his legs further apart. mark attempts to slam them back shut, although feeling a harsh slap across his cheek. 

mark sits frozen in place, a sting filling his cheek. forcing his dark lashes shut, and listening to the sound of jaebum undoing his belt. hearing the metal buckle hit the hard wooden floor, opening his eyes to sight of jaebum tugging his slacks down.

mark once again attempts to shove jaebum back, only this time succeeding. pushing jaebum back, attempting to jump down off the desk and run. although jaebum quickly grabbing him by his hair, whipping him back and holding him in place.

resuming his position to stand in between marks legs, "such a disobedient little slut" he whispers. leaning in against marks ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "daddy will show you who you belong to" he chuckles darkly, aligning his length against marks unprepared entrance.

jerking marks hair back, and forcing him to tilt his neck to the side. forcing mark to scream out in pain when he thrusted sharply into him. kissing down marks neck, sucking bruises into his flawless, porcelain skin. 

jaebum forces himself into marks extremely tight entrance, ignoring marks screams and pleads for him to stop. mark sobbing unceasingly, feeling the sharp pain of being torn and ripped apart. blood dripping from his torn flesh and rolling down his thighs. 

mark not retaliating in anyway, knowing it would only further anger jaebum. silently praying for it to be over soon, jaebums thrusts now near animalistic. stuttering out sobs and screaming for help, although knowing it would never come.

jaebums teeth brutally tugged at marks neck, sinking his razor sharp fangs into his skin. sucking the life from him all the while fucking him to the point he'd be unable to walk. mark squirming in pure agony, jaebum whipping his hair back roughly and sucking more purple welts into his skin, fucking him without mercy.

every fiber of his being throbbed, ached. jaebum gazing down to see the pool of blood mark was now sitting in, although not caring the least bit. marks screams and begging a symphony to his ears, the teens agony bringing him rapture. 

jaebums thrusts slowly becoming more sloppy, unpatterned. finally releasing his thick load deep inside the teen, continuing to pamper his skin with kisses. finally withdrawing from the panting, sobbing teen.

jaebum backs away from the teen, marveling in the sight of him completely and utterly wrecked. mark whimpers when he attempts to jump off the desk, taking to his feet shakily. a wave of pain jolting through his spine, instantly falling against jaebums chest.

"come to daddy, kitten" jaebum whispers. 


	4. Chapter 4

mark whimpers when jaebum gently guides him from the room. yelling for one of the maids, who quickly darted around the corner. one of the women taking mark into her arms, whilst the other stood at his side. 

jaebum disappeared back into his office, mark still sobbing unceasingly. whimpering with each step he took, barely able to support himself. the maids carrying him down the mansion hallway and into one of the bathrooms. 

pristine white tile lay across the large bathroom, a fuzzy, gray, woolen rug sat ahead of the porcelain tub.  double pedestal porcelain sinks on either side of the restroom, one of the maids dampening a wash cloth in one of the sinks. while the other sat a trembling mark down on  the side of the tub. 

mark flinches when the woman with the wash cloth approaches him, although the woman quickly hushing him. "shh" she whispers, kneeling down ahead of him. spreading his legs to cleanse him of the crimson that rid his thighs. 

"could you please go get him another skirt, and.." the woman says. not having to finish her sentence before the other maid has left the bathroom. "i want to help you, my name is lisa" the woman whispers very softly, continuing to wash the blood from mark. 

"i'll find a way to get you out of here" lisa whispers. hushing her tone the moment the other maid returned to the room, another red velvet skirt, alongside another pair of crimson lace panties in hand. lisa steps to the side after finishing cleaning mark, allowing the other maid to strip him of the crimson rid skirt he was wearing. 

leaving him in the garter belt, pulling the crimson lace over it. and then pulling the high-waisted, red, velvet skirt up to his waist. tucking the woolen black sweater beneath it. almost perfectly matching the outfit bambam had made for him before.

she helps mark to his feet, guiding him back out the bathroom. lisa glances over at mark, mouthing a quick 'trust me' before the other maid takes him around the corner. mark shakily follows behind, nearly whimpering with each step he took.

they finally guide him into the large dining hall, where three tall figures were sat. all of them sipping a bubbly liquor, eyes caught on mark the moment he stepped into the hall. one with tousled brown hair places their glass down on the table, motioning their finger for mark to come to them. 

mark gulps visibly, trembling as every fiber of his being ached and throbbed. lisa and the other maids presence leaves him, their footsteps pattering back down the hallway. the figure cocks their head to the side, growing impatient. 

"come here, now" their honey-like voice growls lowly. mark takes a tentative step forward, continuing until they were stood in front of the figure. the figure pulls mark into his lap the moment hes in reach, earning a soft cry from the teen.

their cool breath crossing marks neck, leaning in against his ear. " _you'll let me fuck you real good, won't you kitten?_ " he whispers lowly. mark shivers, sinking back against the mans chest. " _you'd like it, wouldn't you? me fucking you till you cry?_ " they chuckle darkly. slipping their palm beneath the hem of marks skirt, palming at his slender thighs. 

" _want me to fuck you till you can't walk, baby?_ " he whispers. about to nip at the bruised skin of marks neck before hes interrupted. "jackson, enough" one of the other figures sigh, standing up from their chair. 

"come here, darling" the other figure coos , earning a low growl from jackson. mark quickly jumps out of jacksons lap, darting over towards the other figure. jackson resumes to sip his bubbly liquor, watching as the figure guided mark down the mansion hallway. 

the shorter figure takes mark into their presumed bedroom, closing the door gently behind mark. "are you alright?" they say, worry pervading their tone as they spoke. mark attempts to nod, although tears swelling in his eyes the moment he tries. 

"you're just a kid.." they whisper, bringing a tentative hand to brush the tears from marks cheek. "my name is youngjae, but don't call me that around the others" continuing to wipe the tears from marks cheeks. 

"here" he mumbles, guiding mark gently towards the bed. "get some rest, i don't know how long i can keep you in here"  he motions for mark to lay down on the bed. being as gentle as could be with him, covering marks trembling body up with the heavy duvet. 

mark buries his face into the cool velvet pillow, attempting to muffle his sobs. youngjae lays down next to him, facing him on his side. slipping beneath the duvet and wrapping one arm around mark, to which the teen instantly flinches. 

"i'm not gonna hurt you" he whispers, mark slowly becoming less tense. "i just get lonely sometimes" youngjae admits, "i haven't really..held anyone in a while.." he says. having his own reasoning for wanting mark to be with him, simply for company. having no intentions what-so-ever to harm him.

mark brings his gaze up from the pillow, nodding and slowly inching closer to youngjae. until his head was pressed against youngjaes chest, youngjaes chin rested on his head. mark nuzzles his face against youngjaes chest, curling tightly against him. 

maybe due to exhaustion, mark finds himself able to sleep easily. or perhaps due to feeling the least bit of security from youngjae, somehow managing to feel safe wrapped up in the vampires arms.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

the pair awake to a loud knocking against the door. youngjae only grumbling, snuggling closer to mark and ignoring the constant knocking. finally the door opening, exposing bambam and another unfamiliar figure stood in the doorway. 

"yugyeom and i wanna play with mark" bambam whines, referring to him as if he was some kid of toy. "we're cuddling, go away" youngjae says groggily, tightening his arms around mark. "we're hungry!" bambam whines again, stomping his foot down against the ground. 

"i said, were cuddling" youngjae growls lowly, mark whimpering against his chest. "fine" bambam huffs, "i'll just go tell bummie mark isn't listening" he giggles. mark instantly darts up from youngjaes arms, eyes widened. 

"i-i'll g-go" mark whispers, youngjae sorrowfully gazing up at him. knowing mark was terrified of jaebum, for more then obvious reasons. bambam cheers triumphantly, while yugyeom only snickers. 

mark crawls over top of youngjae, whimpering with each small movement. bambam skips over towards him, roughly gripping his wrist and jerking him the rest of the way off the bed. dragging him out the room and causing mark to stumble a bit. 

smirking when he sees mark wincing beneath his harsh grip. tightening his hold on his wrist, while yugyeom trailed close behind the pair. bambam drags him down the mansion hallway, rounding the corner into yugyeoms bedroom.

he throws mark onto the silken king mattress. mark inching back away from the pair, the mattress sinking yugyeoms weight when he sat down next to mark. licking his top lip as he studies mark slim physique. 

the red-velvet skirt pooling against his slender thighs. the black woolen sweater hanging off one of his shoulders, exposing the line of bruises that ran down his neck. bambams heavy footsteps patter to the other side of the room, taking seat in a winged chair sat in the corner of the room. 

"yuggie is going to play with you, and i'm going to watch" bambam smirks. undoing the top two buttons of his slacks, then tugging them down. mark slowly looks back over at yugyeom, whom was only inching closer towards him.

yugyeom leans forward, towards the nightstand next to his bed. slipping out a large hunting knife. mark shivers at the sight of it, a grin plastering its self across yugyeoms lips. yugyeom leans up, sliding his palm beneath marks skirt.

he traces his fingertips along the garter belt around marks thighs. a clip connecting that and the lace panties that hugged his waist. he pulls the skirt up to expose the upper portion of marks bruised thighs. 

mark trembles, slamming his eyes shut when he feels yugyeom press the blade to his skin. pressing the knife against his skin lightly. causing mark to flinch, yugyeom taunting marks skin with the blade.

yugyeom craved it, desired it. he wanted mark to beg, to beg for him to stop. and thats exactly what he did, scramble to get away from yugyeom. whimpering when yugyeom roughly grips his wrists, holding them together with one of his hands.

"more you resist, deeper i'll go" yugyeom murmurs softly. taking the tip of the blade and sinking it into marks upper thigh. mark froze in place, slowly putting his hands down although yugyeom keeping a tight hold of them. 

yugyeom loved the feeling of marks soft skin beneath his wrist. the feeling of controlling someone. yugyeom slowly pushes the blade down, digging the tip of the blade into marks skin, only puncturing the skin. 

mark lets out a choked sob, attempting to remain still. yugyeom searches for any sign of a movement, thick crimson pooling from the small wound. yugyeom digs the blade deeper into his skin, quickly slicing it into a cut against marks thigh.

mark shakes violently, shaking his wrists to get away from yugyeom. "p-p-please st-stop" mark butchering his words from stuttering so much. yugyeom only further derives from his agony. scarlet struggling to seep from the wound, slowly pouring out against his porcelain complexion. 

yugyeom brings the blade back above the cut, slicing another one ahead of it. although this time cutting deeper, mark screams to the pace of the blood pouring from his wounds. yugyeom shreds his skin, lining his small thigh with compact cuts. 

one after the other, yugyeom showing no mercy what-so-ever. all the while bambam gets off to the sight of it. stroking himself in the corner of the room, a smile curled his lips. mark attempts to remain still, although proving unable to control his trembles. 

"why don't you be a good boy?" yugyeom whispers, dragging the blade lightly against his skin. mark nods quickly, anything to get him away from the torture. yugyeom smirks, chucking the crimson rid blade to the side.

he grips marks wrist, pulling him down and off the bed. forcing him down to his knees, mark remains completely still. shivering as he watches yugyeom quickly undo his buckle, tugging his slacks and boxers down in one-go.

mark forces his dark lashes shut, yugyeom quickly curling fists into his hair. pressing his erection to marks soft, pillowy lips. mark only slightly parting his lips, yugyeom forcing the head of his cock into his mouth.

yugyeom letting out a low groan, pushing marks head completely down his length. ignoring marks choking, and pushing him down until marks nose was pressed to his naval. tears trickling down marks cheeks, gagging around his thickness. 

yugyeom sharply thrusting his hips forward, keeping a tight hold on marks hair. using mark purely for his own pleasure, bobbing his head up and down. yugyeom thrusting fast and rough, shoving marks face down against his cock. 

marks whimpers sending vibrations through out him, only further fueling him. bambam marveling in the sight of it, easily getting off to it. yugyeom shoving marks head down, coming down his throat in hot spurts. 

"swallow it, slut" yugyeom threatens. mark shudders, white painting his tongue. forcing the bitter sweet substance down his throat, trembling as he does so. "good boy" yugyeom whispers, bringing a tentative hand to marks cheek and brushing the tears from his cheek with his thumb.


	6. Chapter 6

yugyeom hands mark off to lisa and another maid. allowing them to get him cleaned up, night already having enveloped the sky. mark shakily follows behind lisa, thighs still dripping crimson. whimpering softly with each small movement he made. 

lisa pulls him gently into a different bathroom, once again sitting him down on the edge of the tub. "see what jaebum wants him changed into, please" lisa says softly, directing her attention to the other maid.

she nods, making her leave from the room. lisa extends marks leg out, bringing a cloth to the cuts, cleansing him of the scarlet that rid his thigh. mark lets out a soft cry when the warm water swirls into his wounds. 

"jinyoung wants to see you after i get you cleaned up" lisa whispers. causing mark to shudder, not knowing the mans name although already fearing him. "hes much more mellow then the others" she says, mark easing a bit.

"tonight" she mumbles quietly, glancing over her shoulder. "tonight is the night jaebum works late in his office, while the others are asleep" she whispers lowly. "wait till jinyoung falls asleep, and meet me in the dining hall of the mansion right outside the hallway" she says. the gentle pattering of the others maid footsteps faintly filling the room.

"i'll let you out of here" she finishes, just as the other maid makes her way into the room. she places marks clothes down on the sink. allowing lisa to finish cleaning marks wounds, bandaging his thigh. then quickly stripping him of his clothing and moving to get him dressed,

unhooking the garter belt, and slipping off the lace that hugged his waist. slipping on another milky white pair of panties that would match his outfit. just the way jaebum and jackson liked it, while the others didn't have a preference. 

first she slides on the white, loose long sleeved top. hanging off both of marks shoulders, with a slight v-cut in the middle. the sliding the tight, rose-gold skirt over his waist. tucking the white sweater beneath it, mark shakily taking to his feet. 

the sweater sleeves fall over his hands, while the skirt masks the cuts and bandages that lather his thighs. shakily following by lisa, who gave him a reassuring glance, leading him to the dining hall where jinyoung was waiting.

marks eyes instantly meeting jackson, who was sat at the head of the table, sipping a bubbly liquor. who he presumed to be jinyoung sat next to him, jinyoung turning around to see mark. taking one last sip of his liquor, then taking to his feet.

extending his hand out for mark to take, to which lisa nudges mark ahead. mark shakily walking over to jinyoung, slowly lacing their fingertips together. jinyoung gently leads him back down the hallway, towards one of the rooms at the end of the hall, next to jaebums office. 

mark shivers when he sees the large office door. jinyoung thankfully rounding the corner into one of the closer bedrooms. guiding mark towards the large king sized mattress, and sitting him down on the corner of it. 

mark folds his hands at his lap, while jinyoung sits down next to him. "i'm not going to hurt you" jinyoung whispers softly, "but i'll have to pretend to be like them, when they're around". mark nods slowly, gulping a bit. 

"can i hold you?" jinyoung asks. he wasn't a bad person, unlike the rest of his brothers aside from youngjae. he was just a bit lonely, mark nods slowly, laying back down against the bed. jinyoung pulls the heavy duvets over top of them, and laying down next to mark. 

he wraps both arms around him, hugging him tightly. it had been forever since he got to hold somebody, much less touch anyone. he pulls mark close to his chest, earning a soft whimper from the boy. 

mark snuggles up closer against jinyoungs chest, "t-thank you" mark whispers softly. catching a glimpse of the clock that lit jinyoungs bed side. reading nearly eleven pm, an hour until he was suppose to meet lisa. 

 

* * *

 

jinyoungs snoring resonated the surrounding silence. mark still tightly curled at his chest, slowly wiggling out of his tight grasp. his light and timid footsteps pattering out of the room, and back into the mansion hallway. glancing back to assure jinyoung was still asleep.

he gazes at the office doorway, a thought crossing his mind. how could he trust lisa? and how did he know this wasn't all a trap to test his loyalty. what if jaebum found out, and how harshly would he punish mark if he did. 

he hears lisa talking to one of the other maids, hands beginning to tremble. he slowly makes his way towards the office door, his small hand slowly wrapping around the door knob. knocking faintly with his other hand, hearing a low ' _come in_ '. 

the bell attached to marks collar gently jingling as he walked. slowly opening the door, exposing jaebum sat in his office chair ahead of his work desk. reviewing sets of papers scattered amoungst the desk, bringing his gaze up to see mark. 

mark brings his gaze down a bit, timid footsteps trailing over to jaebums desk. jaebum slides his chair back, mark sitting across his lap. jaebums fingertips trailing beneath marks skirt, running them across marks thighs. leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks exposed shoulder. 

"yes, kitten?" he whispers against marks skin. mark trembles a bit, leaning in to rest his head on jaebums shoulder. _"l-lisa_ " he stutters softly. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"what about lisa, little kitten?" jaebum whispers. mark gulps inwardly, confidenced that jaebum had set lisa up to trick him. "sh-she t-told me to meet her an-and she'd let me g-go" mark whispers softly. 

jaebum furrows his brows together, tightly wrapping his arms around mark. causing the teen to whimper a bit, although snuggling closer to jaebums chest. "you're our good little kitten, aren't you?" jaebum's honey-like voice says lowly. 

mark nods against his chest, terrified of the consequences if he lied to them. "use your words" jaebum says, pinching a portion of marks already bruised hip. "y-yes master" mark manages to stutter out softly. 

jaebum presses a kiss to the crown of marks head. hugging him tightly before moving to pick him up. marks legs quickly wrapping around jaebums waist, resting his head against jaebums shoulder. allowing the man to carry him out the office, and rounding the corner into an unfamiliar bedroom. 

jackson laid on the bed, youngjae at his side. the two instantly turning their attention to jaebum, who only sits mark down on the edge of jacksons bed. without a word leaving mark there, his heavy footsteps pattering down the mansion hallway.

mark stutters out a sob, quickly crawling over to youngjae. youngjae takes him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "what happened baby?" youngjae coos, jackson only snickering. "li-lisa told m-me to go wi-with her an-and, and i told j-jaebum" mark cries softly. 

youngjae already knowing jaebum was going to slaughter the woman. as jaebum was the most possessive of the group, aside from jackson. yugyeom and bambam outright unpredictable, while youngjae and jinyoung were the calmest. 

mark flinches when he hears a screaming, mark curling further against his chest. "its okay" youngjae whispers, carding one hand through marks hand. only jaebums heavy footsteps resonating the surrounding silence. pattering back down towards the room. 

blood splattered against his white button-up, appearing in the door way once more. "come here" jaebum says lowly, mark crawling out of youngjaes arms with a quickness. timid steps trailing over to jaebum, the older wrapping a strong arm around his waist. 

"call namjoon, tell him to send another one" jaebum mumbles. pulling mark close to his chest, and then making his way back towards his office. mark trails at his side, resting against his muscular chest. jaebum guiding him back into the office, and taking seat in his chair. 

pulling mark into his lap, and tilting marks head to the side. mark feeds out a soft whimper from his lips, his neck still lathered with puncture marks and hickeys. jaebum sinking his teeth into marks soft, porcelain skin. 

puncturing his skin, and permitting his blood cells to spill their delicate liquid. his fangs sinking into one of marks veins, saccharine crimson flowing from marks skin. as if it were a  grotesque river, jaebum greedily sucking the scarlet from him. 

mark lets out a soft mixture of a moan and a whimper. sinking back against jaebums muscular chest, keeping his neck tilted for jaebum to ravish in all without holding back. jaebum breaking away from the wound, a bit of blood dripping from marks neck.

jaebums fangs protruding over his thin blue lips. crimson rolling down his lips, and only his milky skin. licking his lips, and pressing a soft kiss to marks neck. mark sits across his lap, jaebum wrapping both arms around him. 

keeping mark in his lap as he filled out paper work. mark was barely able to make out what the paper work was for. having over heard that jaebum was the prominent leader of a notorious gang. his brothers all members of the gang, even youngjae and jinyoung. the two not as sweet as they seemed, but for mark they were. 

the paper work mostly things for his business cover for the gang. filling out fake information, or handling things within the gang. mark keeps his eyes off it, not wanting to attract jaebums attention. as well as not wanting to anger him, knowing fully what he was capable of. 

mark yawns a bit, instantly covering his mouth when he does so. expecting an angry reaction from jaebum, although the vampire only pressing a kiss to his head. "daddy will take you to bed soon, little kitten" jaebum hums quietly. 

mark nods against his chest, fluttering his dark lashes shut. managing to fall asleep in jaebums arms, despite how much he feared him. jaebum takes no notice of it, not until hes finished his paper work twenty minutes later and hears marks gentle, soft breathes. 

picking him up bridal style, marks small body going nearly limp in his arms. quietly kicking the office door the rest of the way open. then carrying mark into his bedroom, laying him down a top the silken king mattress. 

pulling the heavy, feathery duvets over top marks tiny frame. mark sleepily snuggles his face into the pillow, curling up beneath the duvets. jaebum strips himself of his clothing, leaving him in only his boxers. 

marks soft skin rubbing up against his own milky complexion when he laid down next to the boy. wrapping one arm around marks slim waist, marks head rested just beneath his chin. pressing a kiss to marks head, and hugging him tightly. 

"goodnight, kitten" 


	8. Chapter 8

mark sleepily fluttered open his dark lashes. greeted by the emptiness of jaebums sheets next to him. rubbing his cheek against the cool velvet pillow, and pushing the duvets from over top of him. still dressed in the tight pink skirt, and white sweater that fell over both his shoulders. 

he makes his way from the room, gazing down the large mansion hallway. blinking his attention towards jaebums office, although the door cracked and the older no where in sight. timidly making his way from the room, not able to remember which room was who's. 

gentle footsteps pattering down the hallway, until he reaches the dining hall. unfortunately for him, jackson spotting the boy first. a grin plastering its self against his lips, sitting his wine glass down and taking to his feet. mark stands frozen, allowing jackson to walk up towards him.

jackson places one hand on marks hip, causing the teen to flinch. jackson gently moving to pick mark up, mark instinctively wrapping his legs around jacksons waist. his warm breaths crossing the cool skin of jacksons neck, the older bringing him over to the large dining table. 

sitting him on the edge of the table, marks arms still wrapped around jacksons neck. jackson gazes at mark for a moment, then clashing their lips together. kissing him almost hungrily, as if he craved the affection. 

mark sits frozen, breath stilled. although keeping his arms wrapped around jacksons neck, and sliding his lips against the olders. jackson pressing his tongue to the seam of marks lips, demanding entrance. hands sliding down marks slim waist.

ignoring the faint chatter of youngjae guiding around the new maid. and continuing to slip his tongue into marks mouth, exploring each and every crevasse. mark feeding a soft moan into jacksons lips, jackson now stood in between his legs. 

jackson about to slip his palm beneath the hem of marks skirt. although swiftly cut off by youngjaes heavy footsteps, the new maid trailing behind him. "and this the dining-" youngjae says, although eyes quickly caught on jackson and mark. 

jackson finally breaking away from their kiss. having forgotten the need to draw breath, leaving mark panting a bit. "this is taehyung" youngjae says softly, jackson only rolling his eyes before returning his attention to mark. 

"thats my brother jackson, and then thats mark" youngjae continues. jackson only ignoring the pair, and taehyungs obvious stares. youngjae only quickly guides taehyung down the mansion hall, taehyung glancing back to see the pair resuming their kiss. jacksons hands sliding up and down marks bandaged thigh. 

"are they like dating, or?" taehyung mumbles, oblivious to the situation he was now put in. owing namjoon a favor, so having agreed to clean the mansion. namjoon having left out the part where the mansion belonged to vampires, and the part where they were the leaders of a gang. 

"you could say that?" youngjae attempting to laugh it off. taehyung already having signed a six month contract, so even if he was having second thoughts, he couldn't back out now. following youngjae through the rest of the hallway, showing him what each room was. 

finally coming to jaebums office at the end of the hallway, knocking against the oak wooden door. "bummie?" youngjae whispers, hearing a faint 'come in'. youngjae opens the door, guiding taehyung to follow him in. 

"bummie this is our new maid, taehyung" youngjae smiles. jaebum briefly brings his gaze up from the paper work on his desk. just long enough for taehyung to catch a glimpse of his fangs, causing the maid to furrow his brows together.

"okay" jaebum hums quietly. his lack of interest showing he wanted the two out of his office as soon as possible. only ever allowing mark to 'bother' him when he was working. youngjae leads him back out, guiding him towards his own room.

"and this is your room" youngjae says, folding his hands behind his back. "get unpacked, then get to work" youngjae whispers, making his way back to his room. "what should i uh, clean first?" taehyung asks, scratching the back of his head. 

"anywhere, just don't go in bummies office"  youngjae hums, rounding the corner into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

jackson waited until he heard taehyung's door close. picking mark back up, and carrying him to his bedroom. the teen doesn't resist the older, resting his head on jacksons shoulder. jackson lays him gently down against the bed, laying down next to him on his side.

the two face to face, breath mingling. giving mark a fraction of a second to breath before jackson leaned in to connect their lips. mark doesn't break away from their kiss, leaning in further against jackson. finding that they were less aggressive when you didn't fight back.

their lips creating a delicate friction between the two as they slid together. their kiss was so soft and slow, that mark had nearly forgotten about jacksons sadistic nature. jackson smiles against marks lips, pressing his tongue to the seam of marks lips.

guiding the teen through their kiss, mark parting his lips just enough to grant jackson access. mark carding one hair through jacksons tousled brown hair, pulling him just a bit closer. it was comforting to say the least, jackson wasn't being rough with him like before.

mark assuming the man asserted his dominance, and when mark submitted to his needs he would be more gentle. mark had no intentions of resisting them, as it only made things easier for him. not realizing that in an attempt to lessen the pain, he was attaching himself to his captors. in a means to survive. 

jackson slowly slides his hands down marks sides. stripping him of the tight pink skirt he wore, and chucking it to the side. not caring the least bit where it landed. leaving mark in the large, white, woolen sweater that hung off both his shoulders. 

the delicate lace panties hugged his waist, porcelain skin peaking through the lace. then pulling mark on top of him, until marks thighs are rested on either side of his hips, straddling him. jackson slips his palms beneath the sweater, running his hands up marks slim sides. 

feeling the boys near hour glass physique, guiding marks hips to grind down against his crotch. mark knows that if he resist jackson, it will only make things worse. allowing jackson to do whatever he pleased, to toy with him till his needs were fulfilled. 

marks bell attached to his collar gently jingling with each small movement. letting a soft moan feed through his lips, palms rested against jacksons muscular chest. jackson moves his hands from marks hips, satisfied when mark continued to grind down against him on his own. 

feeding soft moans out, while jackson slowly unbuttons his white-button up. exposing more of his toned, tanned chest the more he unbuttoned. finally slipping the shirt off, and lazily tossing it to the floor. replacing his hands on marks hips, and guiding them into the air. 

mark holding himself up, while jackson manhandles his black slacks off. eventually kicking them off his feet and to the end of the bed. guiding marks hips back down, letting out a groan almost instantly. 

mark rocks his hips down against jacksons already growing erection. only the thin layer of his boxers, and marks panties separating the two. eliciting pretty moans from mark, jackson jerking marks hips back up with a quickness. 

quickly pulling his boxers down and kicking them off. mark trembles a bit when jackson slides the delicate lace from his waist. shivering when jackson guided him to kick them off his feet, doing as the man guided him to. 

jackson opting to fuck the teen dry, as he truthfully doesn't know how much longer he can wait. mark lets out an involuntary whimper, fearing jacksons reaction. the older doesn't react to it, only positioning mark above his twitching cock. 

mark letting out a shaky exhale when jackson lowered him down. jackson was no where near as rough as jaebum had been with him, although he wasn't quite gentle either. his palms firmly gripping marks hips, surely leaving bruises behind.

filling mark to the brim as he lowered him completely down. mark lets out a mixture of a gasp and a moan, slowly bringing himself up then slamming his hips back down. earning a loud groan from jackson. 

jackson continues to guide mark up and down, the teen bouncing on his cock. marks moans and whimpers cut off by a gasp when jackson found his spot, jackson smirking. thrusting his hips up sharply, earning a long-drawn out moan from mark. 

continuing to thrust up, mark unable to keep up with the rough and fast pace he had set. jackson thrusting into marks spot with force, earning breathy moans and pleads from him. jackson sits back, enjoying the view. 

feeling marks thighs violently shaking against his skin. marks fingertips sprawled across jacksons chest, nails lacing his chest with furious red strikes. coming in spurts with a gasp, jackson soon following suit. fucking out both their highs, thrusts less erratic as mark finally fell against his chest.

affectionately nuzzling his face against jacksons chest. the older wrapping both arms around him, hugging him tightly. mark didn't mind, if it meant that they weren't beating him, and cutting or burning him. then he would do anything they asked him to. because it meant surviving.


	10. Chapter 10

mark awakes to the gentle snoring of jackson. still tightly wrapped in jacksons arms. managing to squirm out of them, and stumbling onto his feet. shivering when he realized he was still dressed in his come ridden clothes. 

slowly pattering off to jacksons dresser. slipping on the lace panties tossed to the floor, and opening jacksons dresser drawer. hands trembling as he saw the assortment of knives in his dresser. pulling out one of jacksons larger t-shirts, that was nearly a dress on him.

pulling the black t-shirt over his head. the sleeves falling to his elbows, while on sleeve fell off his shoulder. the hem of the t-shirt falling over his knees. timid footsteps pattering out the room, assuring jackson was still asleep as he gently closed the door. 

keeping his head down as he walked down the mansion hallway. bumping into someone of a much larger stature, and stumbling back a few steps. bringing his gaze up just enough to see taehyung, a worried expression gracing his features. 

"are you alright? i'm sorry i didn't-" taehyung says, bringing a tentative hand forward to make sure mark was alright. mark jerks back, widening his eyes. not letting the man touch him, as he feared his master's reactions if they found out. 

taehyung gently touching marks cheek, causing the teen to flinch. taehyung examining the boys tiny frame. collarbones exposed, and lathered with bite marks and bruises. trails of hickeys run down his neck, puncture marks lie across them. 

"did your boyfriend do that to you?" taehyung says softly. still oblivious to the fact as to what was happening. thinking mark and jackson were dating. mark shakes his head, stepping back. not giving taehyung a chance to respond before he ran off, running into the closest bedroom. 

blissfully unaware bambam had seen the entire situation unfold. running around the corner and into youngjaes room. eyes meeting the older as youngjae was sat at his desk in his room, drawing a picture of mark although mark couldn't quite make the drawing out. 

youngjae jerking back, and instantly covering the photo up. "hi sweetheart" youngjae smiles, "are you okay?" he asks. mark nods slowly, folding his hands behind his back. "wanna cuddle for a bit?" youngjae chirps, excited to have someone around he could touch.

youngjae obviously craving affection. mark was happy to supply it if it meant the others weren't toying with him. nodding once more, and slowly crawling onto youngjaes bed. youngjae jumping up from his seat, and practically skipping over to mark. 

laying down next to marks tiny frame, and pulling the heavy duvets over top of both of them. mark remains still for a moment, inching closer to youngjae. eventually curling up against his chest, youngjaes strong arms wrapping around him tightly. 

"i get lonely sometimes" youngjae whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head. "i'm glad you're here" he continues, instantly regretting his word choice. "not like glad they you know..took you but i just-" youngjae only cut off by mark giggling against his chest.

"i-its okay" mark whispers softly. his giggle alone sending quivers through youngjaes desolate heart. mark snuggles closer to youngjaes chest, wrapping one arm lightly around youngjae. youngjae about to speak before he hears his bedroom door fly open. 

mark trembling a bit, tightening his arm around youngjae. youngjae bringing his gaze up just to see bambam peering around the corner of the door. "yes?" youngjae asks softly. bambams hickory-mahogany orbs scintillating with a mischievous intent. only going noticed by the umber that rimmed his iris.

"bummie wants mark" bambam hums, youngjae instantly sighing softly. about to protest before mark slowly uncurled from his chest. still only dressed in jacksons large, black t-shirt. perfectly contrasting his porcelain skin as his timid footsteps rose to their feet. 

mark giving youngjae a sorrowful, forced smile before following bambam out the room. youngjae brings his blanket to his face, smelling marks intoxicating lavender aroma. sighing and then angrily throwing the blanket to his side. rising to his feet and making his way back over to his desk. 

plopping down into his chair, and slowly uncovering the drawing he was working on of mark. it was detailed to say the least, perfectly capturing how marks bleach blonde bangs messily fell across his face. youngjae traces his fingertips over the drawing, the very thought of mark making his heart flutter. to stubborn to admit despite the circumstances, he loved the teen.


	11. Chapter 11

bambam was making his way down the hallway. after having dropped mark off in jaebums room. not bothering to ask what jaebum wanted him for, as he knew the likely hood of his answer. humming a soft tune as he walked down the hall.

taehyung rounding the corner, a more then confused expression gracing his features. bambam furrows his brows together, clicking his tongue. "are you lost?" he asks, approaching the taller man. taehyung crunches into his chapped lower lip just before nodding slowly. 

"whatcha lookin' for?" bambam says, cocking his head to the side. "main bathroom" taehyung asks, truthfully having no idea where he was going. bambam stares at him for a moment, before an idea clicks in his head. "i'll take you!" he exclaims, wrapping his hand around taehyungs wrist. 

not giving taehyung a chance to reply before jerking him forth. dragging him down the hallway, and right into the direction of jaebums room. keeping a tight hold as he flung jaebums bedroom door open. the pair met with the sight of jaebum sat on the end of the bed, arms resting back. while mark straddled his lap, to intoxicated with their kiss to notice the pairs presance. 

jaebum finally breaking away from marks lips, furrowing his brows together. "what?" he asks lowly, bambam smirking. "taehyung told me mark wanted to talk to him so i brought him to mark!" bambam exclaims, taehyungs mouth going agape. 

"i saw them bump into each other in the hallway earlier, but mark just whispered something then went off to play with youngjae" bambam finishes. jaebum sinking his nails into marks thigh, earning a loud whimper from the teen. 

"get out" jaebum growls, bambam jerking taehyung out the room with a grin plastered across his lips. mark flinching as jaebum drug his nails across his thigh, only managing to stutter out a butchered sentence. 

"he-he's ly-lying" although jaebum wasn't buying it. "why would bambam lie?" jaebum quickly hisses. jerking mark up from his lap, and taking to his feet. "why're you fucking lying to me?" jaebum growls, a sting filling marks cheek. slamming his palm against the teens cheek, sending him down with the force of it. 

although quickly gripping him by his hair and whipping him back up. "fucking answer me!" he shouts, causing mark to flinch. "i-i-i" is all mark can stutter out before jaebum resumes his shouting. "you like it, hm? being a little fucking whore?" 

mark stutters out a sob, although swiftly cut off by jaebum tightening his hold on his hair. throwing him on the bed, and bending him over the edge of it. mark lays frozen in place, shivering when jaebum pulled up his shirt to expose his back. 

only marks sobs and the sound of jaebum undoing his leather belt resonate the surrounding silence. "you belong to me" jaebum growls, raveling the buckless end of the belt around his fist. leaving the buckle dangling at the end, tauntingly dragging the buckle across his back. 

within an instant he swings the belt over his shoulder, whipping it against marks back. "count" he chuckles darkly, splitting marks skin open with the fine leather. his raw flushed skin spotted with crimson, seeping from his fresh wounds.

jaebum jerking the belt back over his shoulder, and then against marks back once more. various shades of scarlet splitting open with the second thrash of the belt. "i said fucking count!" he screams this time, the buckle splitting open marks skin. 

"t-t-three" mark manages to stutter out in butchered syllables. just before jaebum slams the belt back against his skin. his pleads and cries for the older to stop now fragmented and nearly indistinguishable. only separated by his sobs of agony. 

with each thrash he creates fresh, gashed open wounds. overlapping them with each other, and ripping open the already torn skin. marks skin taking on the parlor of a corpse, garnish red spilling from the wounds, trickling down his back and to his thighs. 

mark barely able to count to ten before jaebum can no longer make out his words. thrashing the belt against his skin at a fast and punishing pace. deriving more then pleasure from it, mark unable to keep up with the strikes against his back.

flinching and choking out sobs with each thrash. begging and pleading with jaebum to stop. only further fueling the vampires rage, whipping the belt across his skin even harsher this time. each peak of pain robbing mark of his ability to speak, attempting to count despite his sobs. fearing the consequences if he further disobeyed the man. 

marks pain was  exquisite for jaebum, debilitating. the sound of youngjae banging against the door filling the room. although soon masked once more by marks screams,  "scream, show them who you fucking belong to" jaebum growls. youngjae continuing to frantically bang against the door, shouting for jaebum to stop.

jaebum only scoffs, whipping the belt against marks back for the twentieth time. threading one hand through marks hair, and pulling him up and off the bed. practically dragging him across the room, flinging open the bedroom door. "get the slut out of my sight" he says lowly, throwing mark into youngjaes arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

taehyung stands outside the bathroom, the door slammed shut while youngjae scrambled to bandage marks back. taehyung catching a glimpse of bambam at the end of the hallway, walking with yugyeom with a smirk plastered across his lips. 

instantly narrowing his eyes at the boy, bambam only smiling at him as he walked by. "why did you lie?" taehyung demands to know, the moment bambam walks past him. bambam only shrugs, smile growing wider when he heard mark crying in the bathroom.

"better get going, wouldn't want bummie to find out your waiting for him" bambam whispers. continuing to walk past taehyung, and rounding the corner into the dining hall. taehyung takes his advice, about to walk away when he hears the door gently open. youngjae carrying mark bridal style, mark tightly curled against his chest.

having changed the boy into a pair of his sweat pants, and one of his larger t-shirts. youngjae doesn't say a word to taehyung, brushing past him and carrying mark to his bedroom. taehyung trails behind them, following youngjae into his bedroom. youngjae very gently lays mark down on the bed, the teen whimpering as his back rubbed against the silken sheets.

youngjae quickly peaks his head out the door, shouting for jinyoung. whom comes dashing out of his room, youngjae attempts to explain the situation to him. although jinyoung already having an idea from hearing the screaming from mark. 

"i need to get him something to eat, stay with him" youngjae whispers. as the boy had barely eaten anything except a few pieces of fruits for days. mark doesn't speak, only letting out a soft sob. jinyoung sits down on the edge of the bed, next to the weeping boy. mark slowly crawls into his lap, curling against his chest.

taehyung still stood in horror, eyes widened as he watched mark continue to cry against jinyoungs chest. jinyoung wants nothing more then to hold the boy, although the wounds on his back preventing him from doing so. gently carding his fingertips through marks bleach blonde locks, in an attempt to soothe him.

youngjae returning back to the room, brushing past taehyung. gazing at him sorrowfully, "i think its best if you go for a bit" youngjae whispers. taehyung nods, making his leave from the room to continue doing laundry. youngjae takes seat next to the pair, the other maid only having had time to prepare a salad.

"come here baby" youngjae coos, mark lets out a faint whimper. knowing better then to disobey any of the men by now, even if they appeared to be nice. he slowly crawls out of jinyoungs lap, letting out sobs with each small movement. sitting in between the two men now, as jinyoung presses a spoonful of the salad to his lips. 

mark obligates youngjaes silent demand, fearing him just as he feared any of the others. eating even thought quite honestly he didn't want to, despite that allowing youngjae to continue feeding him. scrunching his nose a bit when he bit into a tomato, nearly spitting it out. not wanting to anger youngjae, as even he appeared to have a temperament to him.

youngjae finishes feeding mark the entire bowl, passing off a glass of water for him to drink. mark gulps it down, folding both his hands around the cup adorably. in fact, youngjae thought everything the boy did was adorable. he adored mark, in every which way. 

he would never admit it, but he wanted mark to get in trouble with the others. so that he could act as marks savior, and act as the 'good guy' in an attempt to coax the boy into becoming closer towards him. at this point boarder line obsessive. 

jinyoung hears bambam calling for him, most likely up to something mischievous. leaning in to press a kiss to marks cheek, then making his leave. only adding to youngjaes jealously, that was already bubbling over. he wanted to touch mark, he wanted to love mark, he wanted to make mark happy, to pleasure him. and he didn't know how much longer he could resist the temptation.  

marks skin looked so soft, almost angelic. and it felt like heaven beneath youngjaes fingertips. his blonde hair messily fell across his face, his chocolate brown doe eyes peaking through his bangs. porcelain skin glowing, demanding to be soothed and touched. youngjae nearly reaches out to touch mark, not noticing how long he had been staring. 

mark gulps, bringing his gaze to the ground. hands trembling a bit as he folded them in his lap, although that wasn't quite what youngjae wanted. he wanted mark to trust him, not to be afraid of him. he wanted to set mark up to be hurt by the others, so he could save them. to get mark into trouble without his knowing, and then be his savior. 

"why don't you get some rest, beautiful" jackson says softly. mark nods slowly, hands still trembling as he crawled behind youngjae. laying down on the bed, on his side. as his back was far to wounded to lay on, lone tears still running down his cheeks. 

youngjae pulls the heavy duvets over top of them, laying down on his side next to mark. he closes his eyes first, so mark will soon follow. that way he could get away with staring at the boy, watching him as he slept. because one way, or another, he'd make mark his. 


	13. Chapter 13

mark awoke to the touch of someone brushing their thumb across his cheek. opening his eyes just a bit to see youngjae staring at him, blinking open his eyes at the older. youngjae withdraws his hand, stammering out a quick ' _good morning_ '. light seeping in from the lazily pulled together curtains, illuminating marks delicate features perfectly. 

he attempts to sit up, pain jolting through his spine and forcing him to whimper. youngjae helps lay him back down gently, his hand lingering against marks small arm. the t-shirt youngjae had dressed him in had his apple-cider aroma all over it. although proving to be much large for the boy. as it hung off one of his shoulders, exposing his bruised neck and frail shoulders.

"are you tired? you can go back to sleep-" youngjae says, soon cut off by mark trying to sit up again. "i-i'm fine" mark whispers, forcing himself to sit up. he uncovers himself with the heavy duvets, swinging his small legs over the edge of the bed. catching a glimpse of youngjaes work as he stood, the older having forgotten to cover up all the drawings of mark he did. 

mark widens his eyes, although pretending not to see them. only turning back to youngjae, forcing a smile across his lips. "if you're hungry i can make you something to eat" youngjae says, craving the desire to be around mark. mark only nods, fearing to reject the man. 

youngjae taking to his feet, and guiding mark to follow him out the room. "i need to rebandage your back, i'll do it after you eat" youngjae says. stealing a glance at mark, marveling his beauty for the short moments he could. leading mark down the mansion hallway, and rounding the corner to the kitchen. 

where taehyung was stood scrubbing the counters, with bambam and yugyeom on either side of him. "tae just come play with us~" bambam whines, attempting to coax taehyung into coming with them. the human only ignores them, continuing to wash at the counters. all three of them turning around when they heard the shuffling behind them.

bambam notices taehyung staring at the small boy, a smirk plastering against his lips. "it would be funny if bummie caught him staring" bambam whispers, glancing over at yugyeom. "would probably cut out his eyes" yugyeom whispers, glancing back over at bambam. the two a fearsome pair. 

taehyung shivers a bit at the thought of it, quickly turning back to finish cleaning the counters. "jae can i wanna play dress up with markie~" bambam says happily, skipping over towards mark and gripping his wrist. mark winces beneath his harsh grip, bambam jerking the small boy into his arms. 

"he needs his bandages changed and needs to eat" youngjae mumbles, finishing cooking mark food. mark turns back to see what youngjaes  cooking, immediately bringing his gaze down. "i-i don't ea-eat meat.." mark whispers, a frown curling youngjaes lips. 

"its okay i'll make something else" youngjae smiles. while bambam intakes the information, opting to use it for later. "we'll feed him and change them" bambam says eagerly, practically jumping up and down. youngjae knows if he says no, the pair will just run to jaebum and lie. 

"fine" youngjae mumbles, tossing down the rag he was using and making his leave from the room. marching down the mansion hallway, and back to his room. closing the door behind him, and breathing a sigh of relief. 

he undoes the buckle around his black slacks, tossing it to the side. slowly taking his slacks off and taking seat at his desk. the drawings of mark scattered across the desk, to which youngjae crunches into his lower lip. 

slipping one hand beneath his boxers and stroking himself. thinking of marks small body beneath his own, panting and moaning all because of him. how tight mark must be, how great he must feel. the desire to feel mark, to touch him, to want him slowly over coming his sanity. slowly over taking his rationality. 

hearing faint chatter of bambam and yugyeom down the hallway. "are you sure you ate enough?" bambam hums, leading mark down the hallway. mark only nods, allowing bambam to keep hold of his wrist and guide him to one of the bathrooms. 

"yuggie get him bandaged while i go pick out an outfit" bambam says. trading mark off to his brother, who only guides mark into the bathroom. yugyeom wasn't much of a talker, but mark already knew of his sadistic nature. yugyeom doesn't speak, gently sitting mark down on the corner of the bathtub. 

mark holds his arms up, yugyeom pulling youngjaes t-shirt up and over his head. tossing it to the floor, and taking bandages and scissors to hand. mark can't help but gulp while yugyeom has the sharp scissors in his palm. 

yugyeom steps into the bathtub behind him, kneeling down. slowly cutting the crimson ridden bandages from marks back, and unraveling them from around his fragile chest. the cuts that lathered marks back still fresh, his raw pink flesh spotted with portions of scarlet. just barely on the verge of healing. 

yugyeom places gauze over the worse cuts, then wraps the milky bandages around marks chest and back. circling them around until his wounds were all covered. he doesn't put the t-shirt back on him, as he knows bambam would only take it back off. silently guiding mark to follow him, which the teen does.

leading him off into bambams room, where the older had various outfits placed on the bed. must've being deep in his thoughts as he didn't even notice the pair join his presence. yugyeom gently knocking against the door before making his way in. earning bambams attention. 

"bummie loves red, but you've already worn red~" bambam hums. "and you're to pale to wear white" he continues, tossing one of the ashen sweaters to the side. finally picking up one of the outfits, and glancing over at mark. "come here" bambam says, motioning one finger towards him.

marks timid footsteps trail over to bambam, and takes seat on the edge of the bed where no clothes were lay across. bambam holds the long sleeved shirt he wants to put mark in, staring at it before motioning to put it on him. pulling it over his head, and then guiding his arms through. 

he takes a step back to study how it looks on him. the lower portion of the top was a solid black, while the collar and sleeves were all composed of a floral black lace. bambam takes one of the black skirts to hand, pulling the sweat pants from around marks waist.

the teen kicking them off his feet to make it easier on him, bambam tracing his fingertips across marks soft skin as he pulls the skirt over his feet. it was a high-waisted, pitch black skirt. that was tight around the waist, holding onto marks hand and guiding him to stand. he tightens the skirt around marks slim waist, and holds the hem of the skirt as he backs away. 

"cute~" he hums, "oh, oh!" bambam exclaims. stumbling a few steps back and towards his dresser. "you look adorable in red, so i got more of these for you" he says, pulling out various pairs of lace panties. "plus its bummies favorite colour" he says, taking one of the pairs to hand. 

it was mostly composed of lace, floral almost like the sleeves and colour of his top. mark holds his legs out for bambam to strip him of the pair he was wearing, then slipping the new pair on. "should we put socks on him yuggie?" bambam asks, turning to his brother.

yugyeom ponders on the thought momentarily before nodding. bambam taking a pair of knee-high black socks to hand. that also had a flower patterned lace around the top of them, quickly sliding them over marks tiny legs as he hears one of the front doors slam shut. 

mark flinches, while bambam only furrows his brows together. finishing dressing mark, then dashing out into the hallway. "bummie, you're home" bambam says softly, watching as his oldest brother made his way angrily down the hallway. 

jaebums gaze practically seethed with anger, ignoring bambam and brushing past him. it was out of character for him to just disregard his brothers presence. bambam knew as jaebum was the leader of their vampiric gang, that practically owned the city. 

bambam sighs, making his way back into his room. although a puzzled look graces his features when mark is gone, having sneakily brushed past him and out the room. yugyeom only lay across his bed, playing with some of the outfits that were scattered across. 


	14. Chapter 14

jaebums office door slams shut, although not completely closing. he throws himself into his chair, someone in the gang having fucked up a simple trade-off. leaving him to deal with the aftermath of it, putting his hands to his head as he sits down. mumbling a string of curses beneath his breath, and about to slam his fist into the wall until he hears a pair of timid footsteps trail into the room. 

jaebum brings his gaze up just enough to see marks small hand curled around the door, peaking around the corner. "a-are yo-you okay?" marks voice barely that of a whisper, jaebum only ignores him bringing his gaze back down and growling a low 'go away'. 

mark looks down at the ground, then back up at jaebum. footsteps so light they barely made a sound at all, trailing over to jaebum and standing at his side. jaebum cocks his head to the side, looking up at the small boy, his chair out far enough just for mark to slowly crawl in his lap. 

settling down once he was straddling jaebum, thighs rested on either side of jaebum. he rests his head in the crook of jaebums neck, warm breath crossing the olders cool skin. he breaks away for a moment, chocolatey brown doe-eyes peaking through his messy blonde bangs. 

he brings his small hand up, gently cuffing jaebums cheek. jaebum closes his eyes, somehow his worry melting away in marks gentle embrace. mark brushes his thumb across jaebums cheek, leaning in and connecting their lips. marks lips were so warm in comparison to his own. 

their lips moving in sync, creating a delicate friction between the two. both marks hands find their way to jaebums cheeks, deepening their kiss. jaebums strong arms wrap around marks lower waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

mark feeds a soft moan into jaebums lips, parting his lips just enough for jaebum to slip his tongue into his mouth. jaebum couldn't help but ravish in the heat as he kissed mark, all his stress, worries melting away into their kiss. the only thought on his mind now was holding the fragile boy in his arms.

marks kissing has a purity to it, despite the men trying to defile him. it was gentle, soft, and comforting in a way. a way that words seemed they could never comfort, despite thousands of words he could say to ease jaebum, this kiss was all that mattered. jaebums arms tighten around his waist, mark breaking away first. 

panting heavily, the need to draw breath never having crossed his mind. marks hands still rested on either side of jaebums cheeks, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the tip of jaebums nose. jaebum smiles a bit, brushing his and marks noses together a few times. mark giggles softly, opening his eyes to stare into jaebums. closing his eyes shut once jaebum brings a hand to brush his bangs from his face. for once not flinching beneath the mans touch. 

mark can nearly sense the hunger radiating off jaebum. shivering a bit as he tilted his head to the side with a whimper. jaebum sits for a moment, although soon taking up mark on his offer. pressing a soft kiss to his skin, preparing him for what was about to come. he flicks his tongue against marks previous puncture wound against his neck, grazing his razor sharp fangs across it. 

mark nibbles at his skin, causing mark to squeal a bit. marks hands curl fists into the front of jaebums white button-up, just as jaebums fangs shot through his skin without resistance. the sharp sensation throwing mark into the throes of sheer undiluted ecstasy. 

"a-ah~" mark moans against jaebums shoulder, curling tight fists against his shirt. even as he tasted the teen, he knew he would crave more of the saccharine desire,  _always_. jaebums tongue prevents the wound from spilling over, savoring each drop of the crimson.

sucking at the wound until he was satisfied, scarlet dripping from his lips and running down his chin. his eyes one a hickory-mahogany, now consumed by that of crimson. mark shakily exhales, resting his head against jaebums shoulder, somehow feeling safe, tightly wound in jaebums arms. allowing his dark lashes to flutter shut against jaebums shoulder, as exhaustion took over him. 


	15. Chapter 15

mark blinked open his lashes, the darkness of the room greeting him. moving around against the silken sheets beneath him, rolling over to his other side. the bedroom door cracked open, the hallway lights seeping through the crack, dimly lighting the room. wiggling around a bit beneath the heavy duvets, then pulling them from over top them. 

he stumbles off the bed a bit, shivering when he noticed the blood staining the dark-oak hard wooden floor. immediately recognizing it as jaebums room, his timid footsteps trailing out the room and into the lit hallway. 

not quite knowing his way around the mansion, only able to make out jaebums office at the very end of the hall. footsteps pattering towards it until he was nearly at the door, although squeaking when someone gripped his wrist and pulled them into their strong arms. 

"jaebums on the phone" jinyoung whispers in his ear. mark nods slowly, allowing jinyoung to pull him back into his bedroom, faint piano music playing in the background from jinyoungs phone. mark feels somewhat secure with jinyoung, oblivious that the man as just as emotionally abusive as the others. more so manipulative. 

he hadn't had the slightest clue that the niceness youngjae and jinyoung had shown him, was a ploy to manipulate him. to get him to trust the both of them, just so they could use him just as jaebum and the others had. and he fell for it, he fell for their false sense security, he fell for their falsehood. he didn't have a clue that jaebum wasn't on the phone, or the fact that jaebum wasn't home at all. 

infact only youngjae was home, who was just as bad as jinyoung. if not worse. and if jinyoung hurt mark, then that only helped youngjaes cause. because despite the drawings mark had seen, he would still run back crying to youngjae for the older to protect him. 

jinyoung guides mark to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes cause on the skirt pooling across marks thighs. mark brushes his messily placed bangs from his face, folding his hands at his lap after he does so. jinyoung sits down next to him, lovingly wrapping his arm around marks waist. 

"you tired?" jinyoung asks, purposely adding hues of worry to his tone. his voice alone coaxing mark into trusting him. it sounded so gentle, and caring at the same time. make mark actually feel wanted after all the harsh abuse he had faced. jinyoung knew that, how badly mark wanted someone to care about him. 

even if it was jaebum, or jackson. the teen truthfully having fallen in love with jaebum, despite everything jaebum had put him through. but that didn't matter, because now all that mattered was they cared about him, right? they loved him, right? 

jinyoung just continued baiting the teen further into his trap. soothingly rubbing his thumb against marks perched hip bone, feeling the soft fabric of his skirt. "you wanna cuddle for a bit?" jinyoung smiles, mark nods quickly, allowing jinyoung to guide him to lay down. 

mark lays on his side, as it was still painful for any contact with his back. jinyoung lays down next to him, also rested on his side. the two facing each other, although due to marks short stature he had to scoot up a bit to be eye level with jinyoung. 

jinyoung brings a hand to marks cheek, soothingly rubbing his thumb across marks cheek. causing the teen to giggle a bit, mark ignoring all the warning signs being put off by jinyoung. looking past them all because jinyoung appeared to care about him. 

"they'll be bringing a few friends home with them" jinyoung whispers. mark only nods into his touch, melting into jinyoungs embrace. "should be home soon" jinyoung continues, as mark snuggles closer to him. wrapping one arm around the teen, and allowing mark to cuddle closer to his chest. 

pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head, the two enjoying their time together. that was until they heard the slamming of the mansions front doors, and then a faint chatter of a least a dozen people fill the halls. jinyoung furrows his brows together, assuming jaebum had brought namjoon and his friends home with them. 

"i'll be right back" jinyoung says softly. mark whining beneath him as jinyoung unravels from around him, and takes to his feet. curling up with jinyoungs duvets, hearing the drunken laughter of the group bounce of the mansion halls. resonating the surrounding silence.

smiling when he heard jaebum laugh at one of the jokes someone had made. it was nothing more then a chuckle, but he still adored it. to be frank, he adored everything about jaebum and the others. perhaps due to the manipulation or paranoia, or perhaps because he truly loved him.

whipped out of his haze when he heard jinyoung calling for him nearly twenty minutes. having been lost in his thoughts for far to long, scrambling out of the bed and stumbling a few steps forward. light footsteps pattering out of the room, and down the hallway towards the dining hall. 

where a group of men was sat that he couldn't recognize. instinctively going over to a very drunk jaebum, and sitting down in his lap. about to relax back into jaebums chest when he feels the older tugging at his neck a bit. tilting his head to the side adorably, just as jaebum unhooks his collar. 

"take this off" jaebum says softly, "you're not an object" he whispers. 

"you're our baby, and we love you"


	16. Chapter 16

mark was so much more then happy. having spent the night sat across jaebum or the others laps. for once they hadn't treated him like an object, like some toy they could play with a throw away when they were through. and jaebum had finally admitted he loved mark, as did the rest of them. 

having unhooked his collar and had it placed in the bathroom. stating that mark wasn't an object, and that they loved him. and that they wouldn't continue to treat him as harshly as they did, and mark loved them. even after what jaebum had put him through, he still adored and loved the older. 

the men that jaebum had invited over having left later that night, while the rest of them retired to bed. mark was curled up in jaebums bed, fluttering his dark lashes open the next morning. greeted by the emptiness and coolness of the sheets next to him, jaebum having left the bed hours ago. 

mark no longer feeling his collar wrapped around his neck. the jingling of the bell no longer resonated the surrounding silence with each gentle movement of it. he stretched out against the silken sheets, a small smile plastered across his pomegranate lips. mark nearly giggles when he remembers the way jaebum had said he loves him.

marks light steps trail out of the bedroom and down the hallway, spotting jaebum's office door cracked open. making his way  towards it, and peaking his head around the door where jaebum was sat filling out paper work. smiling as he made his way in, and standing next to jaebum. 

leaning in a pressing a kiss to jaebums cheek, earning his attention. "hello" jaebum says, not looking up at mark as he finishes his paperwork. mark doesn't mind, because jaebum loves him now. jaebum finishes filling out the paper work and rolls his chair back, allowing mark to sit in his lap. to which mark happily obligates, practically jumping in his lap and wrapping his arms around him, whispering a soft 'bummie' against his chest.

"whats got you so happy and you're suppose to refer to me as master?" jaebum says, and marks arms loosen around him. "and wheres your collar?" mark freezes instantly, breaking away from jaebum. "i-i.." mark stutters softly, feeling tears swell in the corners of his eyes. "yo-you took it o-off" mark manages to murmur softly. 

"did i? i was drunk" jaebums tone was the same monochromatic as always. lacking any sign of emotion, only his annoyance of the situation seeped through hues of his tone. before mark can protest jaebum says, "go find it, i don't have time to waste right now". mark nods, crawling out of his lap, the happiness having faded from him in a matter of seconds. 

mark knew it was to good to be true, and that he was an idiot for believing jaebum would love him. holding back his tears until he was out of jaebums office, hands shaking as he closed the door behind him. not realizing the tears running down his cheeks as he walked to the end of the hallway where the bathroom was. 

jinyoung spotting him along the way, furrowing his brows together when he saw mark crying. presuming jaebum had hit him again, about to comfort him if he didn't have to gather his laundry for taehyung. mark just brushes past him quickly, without a word. finally finding his way to the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him and stuttering out a sob.

 _"s-stupid"_  he whispers to himself inbetween his tears, shaky hands picking the collar up from the sink.  wrapping it around his neck, and clipping it in the back. the same jingling of the bell across it resonating the surrounding silence with each of marks small movements. 

he stares at himself in the mirror for a moment. tears running down his cheeks, and cheeks left a molten crimson. barely able to see his reflection through the tears swelled in his eyes, bringing his gaze down just a bit. a box of replacement razors for a shaving razor lay across the sink. jinyoung having left it out by mistake, as he was in a hurry.

mark takes one of the blades into his fingertips, trembling hand curling around it. he brings his gaze back up to the mirror, staring at his reflection. still dressed in one of their t-shirts, the aroma of jaebum consuming him. lines of hickeys and bruises running down his neck. puncture marks from all the times the had drank from him overlapping the bruises. 

because that's all he was good for. a toy for them to throw away, that could easily be replaced. he didn't matter to any of them, they didn't love him like he loved them. jaebum would never want him, and hes foolish for thinking the man he so longingly desired would show even a bit of affection towards him. 

"stupid, stupid, st-stupid" he repeats to himself. holding up his other hand, and curling his fingertips into a fist. the flawless porcelain skin of his wrist protruded by his veins popping out, bringing the blade shakily up to his wrist. 

sinking the bittersweet silver into his vein, a dark crimson instantly flowing out. digging it deeper, and deeper until his vision blurred. the blade dropping from his fingertips, blood pouring out from his wrist as he fell to the tile floor. 


	17. Chapter 17

mark wandered around the hallways aimlessly in search of mark. checking jackson and bams room, to no avail. peaking through jaebums office door, sighing when only jaebum sat at his desk greeted him. "whats wrong?" jaebum asks, eyes focused on his paper work. 

"i can't find mark" youngjae murmurs softly, knowing the boy couldn't have run away. jaebum doesn't take his attention away from the paper work only whispering back, "i sent him to the bathroom to get his collar five minutes ago, took it off for some reason" youngjae narrows his eyes. as the six of them were all to drunk to remember any of the events that had took place.

youngjae thanks his brother and closes the door. making his way down the hallway, and spotting jinyoung along the way. "have you seen mark?" youngjae asks, to which jinyoung stops walking and stares at him. "he was crying" jinyoung says, "i thought jaebum upset him but i was getting my laundry" youngjae instantly freezes. he hated seeing mark upset, much less crying. 

quickly brushing past jinyoung and making his way down the hallway. the bathroom door shut closed, instantly knocking gently against it. "mark, baby?" he says, only silencing answering back, a worried look gracing his features. about to turn around and continue looking for him. but something compelling him to open the door, because it was rarely ever closed without someone in there. 

he cracks the door open, widening his eyes when he saw a tiny wrist surrounding by a pool of crimson. a large vertical cut slit through the middle of his wrist, crimson weakly pouring out of it. as mark had just barely missed the vein, although still rendering him unconscious. 

youngjae instantly screams out for taehyung and yugyeom, throwing open the door. yugyeom having trained as a nurse years ago, having an array of medical supplies incase of emergency. taehyung comes running down the hallway, first to hear youngjaes shouting. 

youngjae desperately pressing a towel to marks wrist, and attempting to stop the bleeding. mark had already lost so much blood, staining onto youngjaes jeans. a puddle of crimson spread out against the once pristine tile, the razor lined with scarlet discarded next to mark. having fell out of his fingertips when he passed out.

youngjae holds the towel to marks wrist, picking him up and running out the room. taehyung stood in the hallway watching in horror, although keeping pace behind youngjae. who comes barreling into yugyeoms room without warning. yugyeom lay on the bed with bambam next to him, the two having been mid-conversation before youngjae had entered. 

yugyeom stares at youngjae for a moment before jumping out of bed. youngjae laying mark down on the bed, tightly pressing the towel to his wrist. while yugyeom scrambles through his closet pulling out gauze's and a series of bandages. jaebum making his way down the hallway, having heard youngjaes desperate screaming. 

rounding the corner to see the blood now staining the towel and onto yugyeoms sheets. youngjae crawling onto the other side of mark while yugyeom bandaged his wrist. having stopped the bleeding for the moment, youngjae holding onto marks other small hand. 

he was so cold, and one of the things youngjae adored about mark was that he was always warm. loving cuddling with the teen, because his warmth always radiated off of him. jaebum frozen when he saw the scene in front of him, marks wrist hung off the edge of the bed while yugyeom bandaged it. 

no signs of life showing from him, youngjae leaning down against his heart. beating faintly, as the boy was only taking short, shallow breaths. jaebum knew it was his fault, desperate to remember what he had told mark last night. every piece of him hoping he didn't admit his true feelings, how in love with the teen he was. 

often taking his anger out on mark because of how irritated he was with himself. conflicted with his own feelings as to how he felt about mark. every piece of him fought the love he had for the teen, never wanting to admit how in love with him he was. he knows mark cried, how all his dreams just died, and how his aching body fell to the floor as he was to in love with jaebum. 

he knew he shouldn't be in love with mark. how if he loved mark it would only cause them both more pain. because people always used what you loved against you, tormenting the ones you loved. he knew how much danger it would put mark in if his enemy's ever got the chance to get mark. 

watching the tears run down youngjaes cheeks, curling up against marks somehow even paler complexion then before. wrapping one arm weakly around marks waist, and sobbing into his chest. "please be okay, please be okay" youngjae repeats over and over. 


	18. Chapter 18

marks wrists throbbed and ached with pain as he awoke the next day. having slept for over fourteen hours. he couldn't quite makeout exactly where he was, until he gazed around the room a bit more. spying youngjaes work desk, with drawings sprawled out across it. youngjae was of course sat in the chair ahead of his desk, working on a drawing. 

mark doesn't speak, only attempting to sit up. pressing his hands against the bed in an attempt to force himself up, although letting out a whimper when pain jolted through his wrists. youngjae quickly turns around, stopping what he was doing and widening his eyes. 

"y-you're awake" he whispers, relief flooding through his tone. he quickly takes to his feet, causing mark to flinch back. "you need to eat" he says, sitting on the edge of the bed next to mark. mark brings his gaze down, still not speaking. but not denying youngjae because he knew he was just as unpredictable as the others. 

"i'll carry you, so you don't have to walk" he says, holding his arms out to pick mark up. mark slowly crawls towards him, whimpering with each movement he took. youngjae picks him up bridal style, and allows mark to rest his head against his chest. youngjae opens the door the rest of the way with his foot, and carries mark down the mansion hallway. 

hearing the faint chatter of jackson, bambam, and yuygyeom. all three of them were in the kitchen, tormenting taehyung as he attempted to do dishes. since mark was resting, taehyung was next in line for them to pester and bother. "c'mon, just one bite~" bambam teases, leaning in from behind against taehyungs neck. causing taehyung to shiver. 

although all of their attention is drawn to youngjae and mark the moment they enter the kitchen. a smirk plastering its self against bambams lips, "someones finally awake" he hums. "i've been so bored without you" he says, taking steps forward until he was in front of youngjae. 

"i'll take him, thank you~" bambam says, but youngjae refuses. "he needs to eat" youngjae mumbles, "not to play with you" youngjae sneers. attempting to brush past bambam, although to no avail. "fine, bummie wanted him the second he woke up, so he can eat but then hes going" bambam smirks. youngjae only sighs, knowing how demented and twisted bambam was.

perhaps thats why he got along well with yugyeom, jaebum, and jackson. because they all shared a sadistic nature, while jinyoung and youngjae were more so manipulative and obsessive. youngjae places mark down gently on the counter, and makes his way over to the fridge to prepare him something to eat. 

youngjae to distracted with cooking to notice yugyeom making his way over to mark. mark doesn't resist him, yugyeom standing in between his legs and running his hands down marks slim sides. mark dressed in only a large t-shirt that belonged to youngjae, and a thin pair of lacey panties that hugged his waist. yugyeom slips his palms beneath the t-shirt, and runs his his hands over the lace. 

leaning in against marks neck, and nibbling at the bruised skin of his neck. youngjae hears mark let out a soft cry, instantly jerking his head over. "do not drink from him" youngjae growls, "hes lost to much blood" he continues. yugyeom only smirks against marks neck, leaning up to press a kiss to his ear lobe. 

"why don't you come with me baby?" yugyeom whispers. "you know i'll take good care of you" he whispers lustfully. mark won't admit it, but he wants to see jaebum, he loves him. he loves youngjae, he loves yugyeom, he loves bambam, he loves jinyoung and he loves jackson. he loves all of them, hes in love with all of them, even after all they had did to him. because this was his life now, and atleast he knew what he would face at their hands. 

before mark can respond youngjae finishes his food, and practically shoves yugyeom away from him. he opts to feed mark at the counter, taehyung quietly washing dishes next to them. mark eats all of what youngjae had made him, after nearly ten minutes. bambam was impatiently tapping his foot to a pace as he waited for them. 

youngjae feeding mark the last bite with a sigh, glaring at bambam before stepping away from him. bambam smiles as he motions to pick mark up, and carry him to jaebums room. unlike most days, jaebum wasn't in his office. in fact he refused to do any work until mark had woken up. bambam carries him while humming a tune, swaying him back and forth eagerly. finally reaching jaebums room near the end of the hall, and knocking gently. 

moments later theres a light shuffling behind the door, jaebum opening the door. his eerie black hair slicked back, exposing the shaven sides. his eyes were dread of crimson, as none of them had anything but packets while mark was asleep. he cocks his head to the side, and holds out his arms to take mark, which bambam happily hands him over. 

jaebum slams the door shut after taking mark into his arms, and locks it in the process. mark doesn't speak, or move. only remaining quiet as jaebum carried him over to his bed, jaebum didn't know what he had said to mark when he was drunk. but he hoped and prayed it wasn't how he truly felt, and how he wanted mark more then anything. 

sadly, the denial only led to his anger. placing mark on the end of the bed, and staring into marks eyes. "do you know who you belong to?" jaebum asks lowly, mark doesn't respond, only fluttering his dark lashes shut. a sting quickly filling his cheek, jaebum slapping him harshly. 

"fucking respond when i speak to you" jaebum growls, but mark still doesn't respond. leading to jaebum stepping forward, and threading one hand through marks hair. harshly whipping his head back, and exposing his neck. 

jaebums cool breath crossing the warmth of marks neck, "i guess you've forgotten who you belong to" he tsks. "perhaps i'll just remind you".


	19. Chapter 19

"why don't i remind you?" jaebum chuckles darkly. "all of this, all of this is mine" he whispers, tracing his fingertips across marks cheek. "your lips, your body, your voice, everything, it all belongs to me" he says deeply. mark doesn't move, allowing jaebums hands to roam around his body. 

"why can't you understand that?" he asks, sarcasm pervading his tone. "do i need to remind you time and time again?" his hands trail down to marks thighs, and grip at them harshly. "answer me, slut" his grip tightening all the more. mark only lets out a loud whimper before finally speaking, "yes master, i belong to you" he whispers. 

jaebum only chuckles once more, releasing his hold on marks thigh and trailing them up to his throat. curling his fingertips around marks throat, and cocking his head to the side when mark let out a struggled breath. he was playing with him because mark was his toy, nothing more. he tightens his hold just enough to cut of marks air supply for the moment, and watching him struggle to breath. 

leaving a violet bruise around marks neck when he withdrew his hand, and let mark breath for a fraction of a second before resuming his torture. quickly slapping his back hand against marks cheek and forcing his head to jerk to the left. "stupid" he says, slapping marks cheek once more but forcing his head to jerk to the right, "worthless" he says. slapping marks cheek once more, "slut" he continues. mark only lets out soft cries, allowing jaebum to slap him around. 

jaebum wanted to stop, he wanted to show mark how much he loved him. but he couldn't bring himself to, falling in love with his toy, it was pathetic. the world was cruel, and people always used what you loved against you. and jaebum knew that, he was weak and pathetic for falling in love with mark. 

taking his frustration out on mark, who already had a bleeding lip at this point. his saccharine scent driving jaebum all the more crazy, making him crave him, desire him. he wanted to feel the softness of marks skin beneath his fingertips, to taste the freshness and delicacy to his blood. he wanted to run his fingers through marks beautiful blonde hair. he wanted mark to be all his, but all in the right ways. 

he was jaebums, and jaebum owned him. he owned marks soul, and every part of him. mark just sits in his place as jaebum beats him, his slaps eventually turning into tightened fists. jerking his head each and every way, crimson leaking down from his lip. already feeling faint from even losing just a bit of blood, jaebum having even forgotten that mark had tried to kill himself over jaebum not loving him.

jaebum stops his plumbing of his fists for the moment, and turns his attention to marks bandaged wrist. harshly gripping it and instantly forcing mark to stutter out a sob he had attempted to hold back. accidentally opening the wound back up, that had just barely healed. 

mark can only take so much pain, the crimson beginning to leak through his bandages. jaebum just stares, he stares at his wrist. its all his fault, marks in pain now because of him, mark hurt himself because of him. mark loves him, so why does he keep hurting him. he can't fall in love with someone hes raped over and over, beat over and over. someone he kidnapped in the first place, and forced to be his lover.

mark shouldn't love him, but he does. jaebum shouldn't love mark, but he does. he loves mark more then anything, he can't stop thinking about him. sitting in his office attempting to work but constantly plagued with thoughts of marks beauty. how pretty his moans were, how gentle his voice was, how soft his skin was, and his smile. god his smile really got to jaebum, how he could manage to smile with all the hell he endured. 

yugyeom and bambam always tormenting him, the looming threat of jackson and himself. while he had to deal with youngjae and jinyoungs obsessive and manipulative behavior. yet he smiled, he smiled and his beauty shined through it. so why was jaebum tormenting him all the more, why was he allowing everyone to throw mark around like a doll. and why was he only adding to it. 

to lost in his thoughts to see marks complexion growing even paler as the crimson flowed from his wrist. stumbling back a bit and widening his eyes, hearing a pounding on his door as the scent of that much blood had attracted a worried youngjae and lustful others. youngjae about to kick the door down before jaebum unlocked it, and allowed him to barge it. 

"what did you do to him?" youngjae shouts, rushing over to mark. "its okay, its okay" he says softly to mark, picking up his limp body and using his shirt to stop the bleeding. jaebum having ripped the wound back open, that had just barely clutched back together. youngjae rushing mark out the room, while jaebum was left questioning what he really wants.


	20. Chapter 20

mark was sat in youngjaes room, a fresh bandage wrapped tightly around his wrist after yugyeom had finally stitched it up. youngjae was worriedly at his side, wiping the blood from his lip with a damp wash cloth. mark already felt faint from the amount of blood he had lost, but that didn't stop him from attempting to stand. 

youngjae shocked when mark tried to stand up, almost instantly falling into his arms. youngjae attempts to lay him back down, but mark weakly protests. "whats wrong?" youngjae whispers, a lone tear streaming down his cheek. youngjae assists mark back to his feet, thinking he was hungry or something other wise. allowing mark to take the lead, stumbling out of the room and into the hallway. youngjae follows close behind, although stops the moment he sees mark going towards jaebums office. 

"what are you doing?!" youngjae shouts, harshly gripping marks wrist and forcing him to flinch. mark doesn't speak, only bringing his gaze down a bit towards the floor. "i-i.." he stutters softly, although soon cut off by youngjaes resumed shouting. 

"why do you want him so bad?! why don't you love me?" he screams, and mark only flinches once more. having grabbed onto marks uninjured wrist, and tightening his harsh grip onto it. surely leaving a violet bruise behind to wrap marks frail wrist. mark knows youngjae is obsessed with him, after all he had seen all the numerous drawings youngjae had drawn of him. at first he just thought youngjae cared about him, but it was far from it. 

but mark knows how to survive, hes done it with jaebum, jackson, and all the rest of the vampiric brothers. so although trembling and terrified of the man ahead of him, mark finds it within himself to speak. "i-i do love y-you" he whispers, and youngjaes eyes widen. 

"yo-you do?" youngjae says, and mark forces himself to nod softly. mark knows youngjae will get violent if he doesn't do something shortly, so he presses both hands to youngjaes chest. gently pushing him back into youngjaes room. youngjae falling back onto the bed, mark quickly crawling on top of him. 

he straddles youngjaes thigh, and grinds down against it with the little experience that he had. he didn’t exactly want to have sex with youngjae, but he also didn’t want another person beating on him for pleasure. so he crawls further on top of youngjae, and nips at the skin of his neck gently.

youngjae lets out a groan, and places both hands on either side of marks hips. guiding marks position to grind down against his crotch, to which an involuntary moan slips from marks lips. youngjae takes the moment marks in a daze as the opportunity to flip their positions. effectively pinning marks smaller stature beneath him. 

running his hands down marks slim sides, and sneaking his hands beneath the large shirt youngjae had changed him into. pulling it up and over his head, and chucking it to the side lazily, not caring where it landed. mark shivers to his touch, forcing his dark lashes shut as youngjaes fingertips ran across his body.

he had hoped youngjae was different, but he wasn't surprised when all youngjae wanted from him was sex. he was just like jaebum, if not worse. trembling a bit when youngjaes lips met the skin of his neck, sucking a bruise of top the barely faded ones. allowing his hands to roam to youngjaes back while his lips ran down his body. 

although youngjae soon took hold of marks arms, grabbing his wrists roughly and pinning his hands above his head. missing the way mark winced beneath his harsh hold as he was to lost in his lustful daze. mark waits until youngjae is focused toying with his body to allow a tear to run down his cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

mark weakly limped out of youngjaes room once the older had finished toying with him and had fallen asleep. he didn't have a clue what time it was, but presumed it to be late as the mansion was quiet. he could hear the faint chatter from the dining hall, so he stumbled his way down the hallway and towards the sound. wanting to be anywhere but with youngjae.

once he makes his way to the dining hall, he sees jinyoung and jackson speaking to an unfamiliar face. while taehyung wiped down the table and refilled their glasses of bubbly liquor. jinyoung stops speaking the moment he sees mark in the hallway, a smirk plastering across his lips. holding up one finger, and motioning for mark to come towards him. 

mark complies, and quickly makes his way over towards jinyoung till hes stood in front of him. jinyoung chuckles darkly before he swings his palm to meet marks cheek harshly. the force of it sending mark down, but he forces himself to stand back up in front of jinyoung. to which jinyoung only slaps his other cheek, earning an involuntary whimper from him. 

but jinyoung just threads his fingertips through marks hair, and whips him up roughly. forcing the teen to sit in his lap, mark visibly shudders as he sinks back against jinyoungs chest. "appears you have the little slut trained" the unfamiliar figure murmurs, taking another sip of his liquor. 

"mm, you're our good little kitty, aren't you?" jinyoung whispers in marks ear. toying with the bell that was attached to marks collar. mark doesn't speak in fear of being hit again, so he just nods slowly against jinyoungs shoulder. jinyoungs palm finding its way to grip marks inner thigh harshly, forcing mark to let out another soft whimper. the teen only dressed in one of youngjaes t-shirts, exposing the bruises and bite marks that lathered his thighs, arms, and neck. 

mark makes eye-contact with taehyung for a fraction of a second, and taehyung can only give him a sympathetic gaze. but mark breaks his gaze away from taehyung, and averts his focus towards the ground while jinyoung and the figure spoke. finally after what felt like an eternity jinyoung lets out a "taehyung" and earns the maids attention. 

taehyung turns his attention towards jinyoung, stopping what he was cleaning and giving jinyoung his full attention. "could you please go get mark changed into the clothes jackson laid out for him in the first bathroom?" jinyoung asks. and taehyung nods, as jinyoung allows mark to step up from his lap. taehyung leading mark down the mansion hallway, as mark can breath a sigh of relief when hes out of jinyoungs sight. 

taehyung rounds the corner into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and having mark sit on the counter. marks thin legs dangling off the edge of the counter, swaying back and forth as taehyung took the clothes to hand. taehyung scoffs when he can see the outfit is just composed of another high-waisted skirt, with a black sweater that would hang off both marks shoulders. 

non-the-less he strips mark of youngjaes t-shirt, and quietly gets him dressed. tucking the sweater beneath the skirt, and as expected it hung off his shoulders. exposing his once flawless skin now lathered in wounds. taehyung attempting to readjust the skirt, but his fingertips accidentally skimming one of marks bruises.

"shit, sorry" taehyung mumbles, and mark only forces a smile across his pomegranate lips. "i-its fine" mark whispers, despite all the suffering he had endured his tone was still so gentle. taehyung adding the finishing touches to marks outfit, although bringing his gaze up just enough to lock eyes with mark. 

taehyung couldn't deny that mark was beautiful, and angelic. of course men would be attracted to him, he was the definition of perfect. and taehyung didn't quite know what he was thinking when he brought his palm to cuff marks cheek. mark flinches to his touch at first, but relaxes a bit when he realizes taehyung wasn't going to hit him. 

they stay like that for a while, mark leaning in against the skin of taehyungs palm. and finally taehyung leans in and closes the distance in between them. taehyung gently pressing his lips against marks, leaning in further against marks tiny frame.


	22. Chapter 22

mark didn't kiss taehyung back, weakly attempting to shove the older off of him. but taehyung only deepens their kiss, to lost in the moment to care. hearing a heavy set of footsteps make their way down the mansion hallway, stopping ahead of the bathroom door. before mark can fully push taehyung off of him, the door swing open and exposes yugyeom stood in the doorway. 

taehyung jerks his head towards yugyeoms direction, but the vampire only cocks his head to the side. chuckling darkly as he folded his arms over one or another as he stares at the two. "well, well, well~" he hums, as mark visibly shudders. 

"i wonder who bummie would kill first?" he teases, bringing his gaze over towards taehyung. "probably skin you alive" he says, pursing his lips. "and then fuck our little kitten till he couldn't walk for days~" and taehyung can only freeze in the moment. "but.. thats only if he finds out" he suggests, smiling over at mark. 

"come here, both of you, now" he commands, and mark jumps off the counter and darts in his direction. taehyung timidly follows behind the pair, yugyeom leading them into his bedroom. guiding mark to sit down on the edge of the bed, while taehyung sat down next to him. yugyeom has a grin spread across his lips all the while, pulling his chair from his desk and placing it in front of the bed. taking seat in it, and then folding his leg over the other. 

"hit him" yugyeom says, and taehyungs eyes widen in surprise. "what?" taehyung says in disbelief, but yugyeom only repeats himself with a chuckle and emphasis on each word. "i said hit him" and taehyung gulps inwardly. he knows if he defies yugyeom then the mischievous vampire will run off to jaebum and he'll do much worse to the both of them. 

so he brings his palm up, and smacks mark just enough to earn a whimper from him. but unfortunately for the two of them, yugyeom isn't satisfied. "harder" he murmurs softly, rolling his shoulders back comfortably into his seat. taehyung does so, slapping mark on his other cheek more harshly this time. listening as mark struggled to bite back his cries. 

"harder" yugyeom repeats, and taehyung can only sigh as he slams his palm against marks already crimson rid cheek. continuing to do so five more times, each divided by yugyeoms whispered 'harder'. by the time hes finished mark has tears streaming down his cheeks, stained a molten crimson. 

taehyung thinks yugyeoms finished tormenting them, the vampire taking to his feet from his seat. heavy footsteps make their way over towards his dresser filled with clothes, rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a sharpened hunting knife. making his way back to his chair, sitting down with a grin and tossing the large blade to taehyungs lap.

"pull up your skirt" he says, to which marks hands shakily comply. trembling as he raised up the skirt, and exposed his slender thighs. all of which were lathered with bruises and bite marks. "cut his inner thigh" yugyeom says, resting his head to the palm of his hand boringly. the words escaped him so casually, that taehyung wasn't even sure if he was serious. but yugyeom reminded him of the truth to his words the moment he repeated them even more darkly. 

so taehyung brings the blade to marks thigh, watching as the teen slams his dark lashes shut. taehyung takes the tip of the blade to marks skin, making a small wound and then lightly dragging it across his porcelain skin. its enough to break the skin, but not enough to make crimson pour from it. so of course yugyeom says the words taehyung was praying not to hear, "deeper". 

he takes the blade, and opts to do it more quickly this time to get it over with. so he drags the tip of the blade across marks skin until he finds a place more suitable to place the cut. choosing a portion that was already bruised, and quickly slicing the blade across marks skin, more deeply this time. in an instant the wound opens up, and scarlet struggles to pour its way out. but when it does, it runs down marks thigh, and stains the once pristine, ashen white sheets beneath them.

yugyeom out right cackles, cracking his neck side to side and then lets out an soft "again". so taehyung does it, lining marks thighs with cuts. some over lap the others, they go diagonally and vertical. doing so until marks skin wasn't even visible beneath the crimson running down his thighs, taehyungs hands were shaky when he finally stopped. terrified of what yugyeom had made him do, and the monster he had turned him into. eventually yugyeom had stopped saying again, he stopped coordinating taehyung. satisfied that taehyung was doing it on his own, without his guidance. 

"now get out" yugyeom murmurs, taking to his feet. "i want to play with my doll" he whispers, mark stuttering out a quiet sob when yugyeom took the blade from taehyung and tossed it to the bed. taking his palm to marks cheek, and stroking his thumb over the tears running down marks cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

mark was sat in the porcelain tub, warm water washing into his wounds. youngjae had thankfully been in one of his good moods, and less obsessive. he had come to get mark from yugyeom once mark had been screaming for what felt like hours. but mark knew youngjae would just toy with him again, but it was better then being tormented by yugyeom. 

youngjae humming a gentle tone as he brought a cup of warm water to marks hair. rinsing the shampoo from his bleach blond locks, and running his fingertips through marks wet hair. the water was stained with crimson, but had thankfully stopped bleeding for the moment as youngjae had tended to them.

youngjae guides mark to stand up once hes finished rinsing his hair. assisting him in stepping out the tub and onto one of the fuzzy rugs below. marks toes curl against it while youngjae uses a towel to dry his body. then using another one to dry his hair, and taking the clothes he had set aside for mark from the sink. 

youngjae preferred cute things, pink and frilly colours. while jaebum and jackson liked red and black clothes, because they thought it suited marks ashen complexion better. so mark wasn't surprised when youngjae had him step into a pair of pastel pink panties. that were mostly composed of lace. and then pulls a white t-shirt over his tiny frame. it falls over his thighs, but doesn't fully cover the bruises, cuts, and bite marks.

in truth every fiber of marks being ached at the moment. he had long forgotten about the pain of the cuts, as he ached from all the positions yugyeom had made him do to please him. he knew the torment would of only continued for a few more hours if youngjae hadn't intervened. but he knew youngjae didn't just do it because he was nice, or because he loved mark. he was just like the rest of his brothers, if not worse. 

so he allows youngjae to lace their fingertips together, holding onto youngjaes hand tightly. knowing if he showed youngjae affection then it would keep him calm, and less destructive. "are you hungry?" youngjae whispers, mark shakes his head. but youngjae still leads him to the kitchen, picking out a few snacks and passing by jackson and jaebum. 

mark missed jaebum, even if he hurt him over and over again. it was like a selfish pain, that he adored jaebum. they hadn't spoken since jaebum had reopened the wound on his wrist, but mark wanted to see him. he locks eyes with jaebum for a fraction of a moment as youngjae leads him back down the mansion hallway. forced to avert his gaze when youngjae tugged him around the corner into his bedroom.

youngjae lays mark down on his bed, and covers him up with the fluffy comforter. laying down next to him, and pulling marks tiny frame into his arms. mark rests against his chest, thankful that youngjae was just in one of his cuddly moods. even if youngjae hit him, or forced him into sex he would still love him.

because that made it all easier, if he loved them they wouldn't hurt him as bad. if he obeyed them they wouldn't beat him as much. and if he only spoke when spoken to, it made it all the more easier. even if yugyeom tormented him, just as well as the others he would always love them. he couldn't hate them, even if he tried.

although he was just thankful to finally get some rest. in between the beatings, and the constantly being drank from he was exhausted. so he just leans in against youngjaes muscular chest, while the vampire had both arms raveled tightly around him. youngjae occasionally feeding him a chip or one of the other snacks he had picked out. 

but somewhere inbetween all that mark somehow managed to fall asleep. but youngjae didn't mind. mark was easier to admire when he was asleep, the way his dark, perfectly curled lashes fanned against his skin. how his nearly white hair fell across his face messily, and how his pomegranate lips were undeniably plump. 

he was angelic, and unfortunately he was an angel youngjae wanted to defile.


	24. Chapter 24

mark was tightly raveled in youngjaes arms when he awoke. the older was a heavy sleeper, so he took no notice when mark gently crawled out of his arms and off top the bed. hit by a cool wave of air against his bare ashen skin. he was still dressed in one of youngjaes shirts, it was black and perfectly contrasted his complexion. falling to his just a few inches above his knees, while the sleeves fell to his elbows. 

his gentle, timid footsteps patter out the room as he gently closes the door behind him. hands trembling, gazing down at the bandage that still wrapped his tiny wrist. but no matter how much pain he was in, his eyes were drawn to jaebums office. only the echoing of his footsteps in the early morning mansion hallway resonating the surrounding silence. 

his trembling hand curls around jaebums office door, just as it has done so many times before. and he opens the door slowly, smiling gently when he saw the vampire sat in his office chair. focused on paper work in hand until he noticed mark peering around the office door corner. jaebum sorrowfully gazes back at mark, who couldn't help but patter his way into jaebums office. 

who couldn't help but take seat in jaebums lap when the older rolled his chair back. straddling the vampire while his thighs rested on either side of jaebums. shivering and shakily exhaling as he rested his head against jaebums strong, broad shoulder. and nothing could compare to the serenity he felt when jaebums arms wrapped around him. and held him so tightly, as if all his broken pieces could ravel back into one another when in the olders hold.

he knew it was his guilty pleasure, and there was always the little voice in his head that told him to run from jaebum. to run from them all but he couldn't, he couldn't bear to be without them. all the souls in the world could tell him the truth, and he wouldn't listen. loving jaebum was cool, it was hot, it was saccharine, safe and sound but of course, loving him had consequences. 

but mark didn't mind, mark didn't care if jaebum beat him senselessly, if he drank from him till he fainted. if jaebum forced him into sex, if jaebum toyed with him day by day he didn't mind. he didn't mind when jinyoung slapped him around for pleasure, when youngjae worshiped his body, when bambam dressed him up just to be pounded into against a wall, when yugyeom slashed open his thighs, or when jackson whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

for them, he could feign strength, he could endure it because thats what made them happy. and nothing else in that moment mattered, then jaebums lips curling into a smile against the skin of marks neck. mark was their doll, a beautiful image they had drawn. because they knew mark loved them, he loved them so bad that it drove him mad. but mark knew the longer he danced with the devil, he would remain in hell.

but perhaps, a dance with the devil could last forever.


	25. Chapter 25

mark slept with jaebum that night, peacefully curled against the olders chest half the night. while the other night he had crawled on top of him, and his warmth radiated across jaebums cool skin. although as always when he woke up jaebum was gone, most likely in his office working or out tending to business. mark letting out a soft sleepy sound as he uncurled himself from the heavy silken duvets. 

the sleeves of jaebums shirt he was wearing delicately fell across his elbows. a cool chill hitting the skin of his legs as he stepped off the bed. gentle footsteps pattering out the luxurious bedroom, and into the mansions hallway. jaebums office door was agape, a sign it was vacant. mark continuing down the hallway, as only the jingling of his bell on his collar resonates the surrounding silence.

peering around the dining hall corner, that was also devoid of any presence. scrunching his nose a bit as he gazed around, he had woken up quite a bit early so he presumed them to all have left until he sees a sleeping youngjae in one of the chairs. mark giggling a bit as he looked much more peaceful in his sleep. tip-toeing so he didn't disturb him, and making his way into the kitchen. 

picking up an apple from a top the counter and nibbling on it. while he opened the fridge, youngjae and jinyoung usually cooking him things to eat and then placing them in the fridge. although letting out a squeak when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, causing him to flinch. 

expecting to turn around to see youngjae, although confused when he caught a glimpse of taehyungs face. "hi beautiful" taehyung whispers lowly into his ear, to which mark freezes and his only movements are the trembling of his skin. "h-hi" mark says softly, turning around to attempt to weakly shove taehyung off of him. although only giving the older the upper hand, when taehyung picks him up and places him on the counter top.

mark averting his gaze from taehyung, only accidentally allowing him access to his neck. feeling his cool lips pressing gentle kisses to his neck, teeth occasionally nipping in between them. "they just left" taehyung breaths, and mark lets out a whimper before taehyung uses one hand to cover his mouth. not wanting to wake youngjae.

mark shuddering and sinking back against the counter, trembling all the while taehyungs fingertips traced across his thighs. tightly gripping at his inner thighs, and sinking his nails into marks skin. "pl-please i-" mark attempts to protest, but taehyung swiftly cuts him off. "if they can do it, why can't i?" he whispers against marks ears. just before nipping at the lobe of his ear. 

mark forcing his dark lashes to slam shut, as he whimpers into taehyungs palm. remaining still while taehyung continued to kiss down his neck and only his perched collarbones. that were only revealed by the larger t-shirt he was wearing, tainted with jaebums black-cherry aroma that mark somehow found solace in. 

taehyung was stood in between marks legs, while marks hands were weakly pressed against his chest. attempting to push him away, but always overpowered by taehyungs much larger stature. attempting to remain quiet so he didn't wake youngjae, but debating on whether or not any punishment youngjae would give him was better then the situation he was in. 

leaning his head back with a shaky exhale, attempting to push taehyung once more. but that only angers him, and causes taehyung to grab both his wrists and pin them above his head. one of taehyungs hands was more then enough to effectively trap mark, as mark stuttered out a quiet sob. 

mark slams his dark lashes shut, and shakily exhales. letting out another sob when he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping and two buttons popping. although that was all soon masked by the sound of a set of footsteps in the doorway, and a low growl. as mark opens his eyes to the sight of jackson, eyes a tainted crimson as he and jaebum had forgotten a few things and had came back for them.


	26. Chapter 26

jackson didn't sleep that night, instead he stayed up all night sleeping in his room next to jaebums. first he listened to jaebum whip mark until he nearly passed out from the blood loss. and then fuck him until he could only let out weak whimpers. jaebum eventually growing bore of toying with him, and having let all his anger out. jackson waited until he knew jaebum had fallen asleep, and took to his feet. 

dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, and running his hand through his messy brown hair. his muscular chest exposed, as the suit he had been wearing needed washed from being rid of crimson. it was the dead of night, and nearly everyone had gone to sleep. jackson knew his brother, so he knew he was a heavy sleepier. 

"little kitten" jackson whispers as he gently knocks on the door. waiting a few moments before he hears a gentle shuffling. and marks timid footsteps pattering over towards the door, unbolting the door then unlocking it as he peered around the corner. having barely been able to walk that short distance, and collapsing into jacksons arms the moment he had the chance. jackson picking him up with ease, and carrying him bridal style. not minding the bit of blood that seeped through marks shirt and onto his chest.

carrying mark into his bedroom, that was one of the few that had a bathroom attached. kicking the door to the bathroom open with his foot, as mark let out a soft whimper. "i know kitten" jackson says softly, running one hand through marks soft hair. gently placing him down on the counter top, as he turns the knob to begin running a bath. sitting on the edge of the pristine porcelain tub, and holding his fingers beneath the water till it reached the perfect warm temperature. 

stripping himself first, and then gently removing marks scarlet ridden clothing. picking mark up, who wraps his arms around jacksons neck, and lets out a whine when jackson tries to place him down. the vampire only chuckling and stepping into the water first. sitting down, and then sitting mark down in between his legs. mark shakily exhaling as the warm water swirled into his wounds, and relaxing back against jacksons chest. whimpering as where jaebum had whipped him rubbed up against jacksons skin. mark having lost count of how many times jaebum hit him with the belt after forty. 

jackson wraps his arms around marks waist, the two finding solace in their silence. relaxing into one another, before jackson pressed a kiss to the crown of marks head. taking one of the glasses sat at the edge of the tub, and filling it with the water to run across marks hair. mark letting out another soft cry when jacksons arm accidentally ran across his back. 

"shh darling" he coos, finishing rinsing marks hair. taking a wash cloth to hand after placing the glass down, and dampening it in the water. his heart shattering each time mark let out a bitten back whimper when jackson began cleansing his wounds. although mark endured it, and jackson knew he could. because he knew how strong mark was, and some how managing to survive and endure up until this moment. 

jackson running his fingertips across the skin of marks back. raw pink flesh split open, dried droplets of blood seeping through. gently washing them off with his fingertips, and then leaning in against marks shoulder. exhaling through his nose as he closed his eyes for the moment. arms wrapped around marks tiny waist. 

attention immediately drawn to the teens thighs when he opened his eyes. seeing the cuts that lathered them, side by side and some overlapping one another. "yugyeom?" jackson asks softly, as he knew yugyeom enjoyed toying with knives and even collected them. and mark only nods a bit, jackson sighing softly. 

"i-its okay" mark whispers softly, bringing one hand to his side to press to jacksons neck. "its not" jackson protests, but mark only lets out a soft exhale before turning around to face jackson. a small smile curling his lips as he whispers, "i'm fine". jacksons fingertips gently curling into the back of marks hair, as he presses his forehead to marks. and 'i love you' is left unspoken although the two mutually feeling it despite the silence.


	27. Chapter 27

mark was tightly raveled in jacksons arms, sleeping peacefully as the two cuddled closely together in serenity. although their peace soon cut short by the bedroom door angrily flying open, bambams figure emerging through the door way, his normal mischievous grin plastered across his lips. 

"daddy" mark whimpers softly against jacksons chest, not wanting to go with the other. "i know little kitten" jackson whispers back, rubbing circles along marks back. turning around to face bambam, who was happily prancing over to the bed. "new maids coming soon, bummie wants mark dressed pretty" he says. and jackson scoffs before rolling his eyes. 

"hes tired, he needs rest" jackson growls lowly, about to roll back over before bambam interrupted. "okay, i'll go to bummie and saying marks disobeying his orders" and mark out right trembles at that. jackson leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks forehead before motioning for him to get up. once marks within his reach bambam roughly grips onto his wrist and jerks him forward. missing the way mark winced beneath his harsh grasp. 

dragging mark into his room, and pushing him onto the bed. mark folding his hands at his lap while bambam rummaged through his closet, picking out a set of clothes then tossing them onto the bed next to mark. quickly stripping mark of the clothes jackson had dressed him in, all the while mumbling jackson had bad taste in clothing. 

mark just remains quiet, and sits pretty while bambam gets his clothes together. first putting mark in a pair of panties that were a solid black in the front, while composed of a lace around his waist and curved ass. then pulling a long sleeved black shirt over marks head, that curved around his collarbones. and then dressing him in a high-waisted black and brown plaid skirt. taking a step back and letting out a soft 'tsk'. 

taking back to his dresser and taking out a pair of black knee-high socks. then pulling them over marks small feet. finally pleased with marks outfit, although taking a step forward and leaning in against marks neck. slipping his palm beneath marks skirt, and roughly wrapping his finger tips around marks upper thigh. causing mark to bite back a whimper as his nails sunk into the skin of his thighs. 

"don't be a little slut with the new maid like you did the last one" bambam whispers in his ear. nipping at the lobe of marks ear, and then pulling back with a smirk. "now go to bummie, hes in the living room waiting for you" he hums. guiding mark to stand and then walk in front of him, delivering a harsh slap to marks ass, and cupping the curve in it as he walked. and mark can only shudder and continue walking. 

making his way down the hallway, jackson catching a glimpse of him as he walked past. their gazes sorrowfully meeting although mark averting his gaze before bambam can notice. timid steps pattering into the living room where jaebum was seated on the luxurious couch. jaebum pulling mark into his lap the moment he had a chance. 

inhaling deeply through his nose, and pressing a soft kiss to the skin of marks neck. "good morning, master" mark whispers softly. as jaebum continues to pamper his skin with lustful kisses, while running his fingertips beneath the hem of marks skirt. mark hearing youngjaes voice welcoming their new maid, who likely had no idea what they were getting into. 

"hi yoongi! i'm youngjae~" he chirps, but mark knew that his kindness was all to fake. sitting quietly, not speaking unless spoken to as he knew his place. listening as youngjae tours the new maid around the house, and finally comes to the living room. "this is the living room, everything on the mantle will need dusted and the wooden floors will need polished~" he says happily. 

"thats my brother jaebum, and thats mark" he says, pointing to the two. yoongi raising a brow to the two, as jaebums hand was tightly clenched around marks thigh. obviously a sign of possessiveness, and the puncture marks on his neck only confused yoongi all the more. after all it was only a rumor they were vampires, right? as he forces a smile across his lips.

he could see mark was in obvious pain, although neglected the fact and just presumed they were dating. following youngjae who guided him down the hallways, showing him the bathrooms first. and then the bedrooms, opening jacksons door to see the figure still asleep in his bed. "make sure you do everyones laundry in the mornings" youngjae chirps. 

"and then make their beds if their not in them~" he adds, guiding yoongi out the room. going to the next which was jaebums, and yoongi's eyes widening when they walked in. jaebums bed was drenched in crimson, as was a belt that was discarded on the floor. a pool of dried blood in the entrance as youngjae pondered on his thoughts for a moment.

"but first, clean that up" he laughs, and yoongi forces another smile across his lips.


	28. Chapter 28

it was nearly midnight, and yoongi had found himself unable to sleep. perhaps it was the fact he was surrounded by powerful men, or that he was just away from home. whatever the cause may be, he found it fit he finish up on the cleaning of the mansion. making his way down the hallway, to clean jaebums office while it was vacant although stopping when he hears a giggling from jacksons room. pressing his ear to the door a bit.

"and where would we go?" mark whispers, laying next to jackson against his chest. fingertips tracing across the skin of jacksons muscular frame. while one of jacksons arms was wrapped around marks tiny frame. 

"anywhere but here" jacksons raspy voice says back, taking marks hand into his own. and placing a soft kiss to marks curled fingertips. earning another adorable giggle from mark, as jackson whispers; "away from them, just you and i" bringing his hand to marks cheek gently, fingertips grazing his skin as he brushes marks messily placed blonde strands from his face.mark melts into the gentleness of his embrace, all the while feeling his saccharine giggles through his pomegranate lips. 

yoongi only confused by the pair, as he thought mark was with jaebum. narrowing his brows in confusion, before he accidently bumps into the door by sidestepping. mumbling a string of curses beneath his breath as the room fell silent before there was a shuffling behind the door. jackson swinging the door open, anger seeping through his gaze. while mark sat back on the bed still dressed in his skirt, as he sat with a confused expression gracing his angelic features.

"what the fuck are you doing?" he growls lowly, as yoongi visibly gulps. in a fraction of a second jackson roughly grips the collar of his shirt. "what did you hear?" he nearly shouts if not for hushing his tone. mark jumping off the bed and dashing over to him, gently wrapping his arms around jacksons. "jackie no" he whispers softly, as jackson averts his gaze towards mark. 

releasing his harsh grasp, as yoongi takes a step back panting a bit. "don't fucking repeat a word or i will kill you" jackson mumbles as he slams the door shut. marks smaller stature guiding him back towards the bed. as jackson presses a soft kiss to marks forehead before pulling him back onto the bed. 

mark laying on top jacksons taller stature, while jackson hugged him tightly. jaebum only having let mark sleep with jackson as he had a meeting to attend to. despite youngjaes whiny attempts for mark to sleep in his room, mark had followed jackson to bed. where they had spent the past few hours talking, raveled within one another in serenity.

"i love you" jackson says out of the blue, as marks dark lashes had been fluttered shut for the moment. adorably looking up at jackson, before placing a kiss to jacksons skin. "i love you" mark whispers back softly, jackson running his fingers through marks hair. "and i promise i'll get you out of here" jackson says, as mark nods against his chest. falling asleep, tightly raveled in jacksons arms of solace.


	29. Chapter 29

"jackson~ bummie said you have to go to the meeting with him" bambam says, peaking around the bedroom door. jackson groaning as he rolled over from the heavy duvets, mark sleeping peacefully at his side. "i'm tired, tell him to take jinyoung" he says groggily. 

"nope bummie said it has to be you, said jinyoung went last night" and jackson outright groans at that again. knowing they'd torment mark while he was gone, but also knowing it would be suspicious if he was suddenly so compassionate towards mark. so he gets out of bed, wanting nothing more then to kiss mark goodbye although restricting himself as bambam was still watching. who continued watching until jackson finished getting dressed and followed him out the hallway. likely waiting till the pair left to make marks life hell, which made jacksons heart shatter.

bambam waving goodbye to the two, who wouldn't be back for a few hours. and dashing over towards jacksons room where mark was still sleeping. plopping down onto the bed with a giggle, "wakey wakey" he hums as he picks up marks injured wrist. that was still wrapped up in a bandage, and purposely squeezing it. 

mark jerking with a whimper as he brought his gaze up towards bambam. and forcing a smile across his lips. "good morning, master" he whispers softly, still dressed in the outfit bambam had chosen for him. bambam making sure marks shirt was still tucked beneath his skirt, and brushing his bangs from his face. 

once again grabbing mark by his wrist and dragging him out of bed. a miserable expression sat across marks features as he was forced to follow bambam out the bedroom. the vampire pulling him into the dining hall, where jinyoung was seated sipping on a glass of wine. his eyes drawn to mark the moment they entered, while bambam had his usual mischievous grin across his lips. practically throwing mark into jinyoungs lap when he was close enough.

mark lets out a soft whimper when he lands in the olders lap, as jinyoungs arm wind around his waist. "hello, darling" jinyoung whispers against his ear, cool breath radiating against the warmth of marks skin. mark doesn't respond, to which jinyoung harshly pulls him back and forces marks back against his chest. earning a cry of pain from him, "so-sorry" mark whimpers, attempting to relax against jinyoungs chest. 

"you've been spending quite a bit of time with jackson, haven't you?" he says, running his hand up the hem of marks skirt. "i-i do as he requests" mark stammers a bit, visibly trembling against jinyoungs skin. "you think your his only little slut?" jinyoung asks, and mark freezes in his place. "do you know how many women he has at his feet? and afterall why would be pick some defiled whore like you over them?" he chuckles darkly. 

mark sniffling a bit as a tear runs down his cheek, although unable to see it jinyoung can tell hes crying. "because thats all you are, our little whore and you'll never be anything more" jinyoung says, flicking his finger tips across the bell on marks collar just to shove the fact he was only an object to them in his face. and mark out right stutters out a sob at that. 

"here" jinyoung chuckles, "why don't i take you back to my room and remind you of your place?" as marks trembles resume. "fuck you till you can't even walk, hows that sound darling?" he asks as he motions for mark to take to his feet. "pl-please d-don't" mark stutters out softly, tears already running down his cheeks. but that doesn't stop jinyoung from dragging mark to his bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

jackson sighed as they returned home from the meeting. he was sure jaebums top priority would be to torture mark, although having made his way to his office as he had other things to attend to. jackson undoing his tie, and running a hand through his hair as he made his way down the mansions hallway. although his attention instantly earned when he heard mark sobbing from bambams room. 

deeply exhaling through his nose as he attempted to keep walking, although hearing mark scream only made it worse. turning around, as his footsteps patter towards bambams room. hand angrily curling around the knob and swinging it open. bambam stopping in his tracks, as he was holding mark down while yugyeom carved into his skin with a hunting blade. 

"what the fuck are you doing to him?" jackson growls, instantly darting over towards the bed. shoving bambam off top of him, and taking the knife from yugyeom. throwing it across the room, as it hits the wall. "ruining all our fun" yugyeom mumbles beneath his breath, mark sniffling a bit while trembling. jackson tsking while he picked mark up, holding him bridal style while his hand curled around marks thigh to help stop the bleeding. 

"assholes" jackson murmurs, as bambam tauntingly yells back 'lover-boy' before jackson exits the room. carrying mark back to his room, as he places him down gently on the bed. mark only dressed in one of jinyoungs shirts, jackson presuming jinyoung having tormented him before bambam got to him. listening to mark stutter out sobs while he rummaged through his bathroom for a set of bandages. 

finally taking one to hand, and gently holding marks leg out. wiping the blood from what yugyeom had carved. having only must've just started as there was only one single horizontal line. jackson sighing as he rids it of the crimson, then tightly wraps a bandage around it. mark doesn't look at him, keeping his gaze down all the while. 

"whats wrong?" jackson whispers, but mark still didn't respond. jackson narrowing his brows, as mark stutters out another sob before quickly attempting to stand up. wouldve having fallen if not for jackson quickly taking him into his arms. this time jackson sits down on the bed, and holds mark in his lap. 

"mark whats wrong?" jackson repeats, attempting to hug him but mark hits his arm away. "li-liar" mark whimpers, weakly attempting to escape jacksons grasp. "what're you talking about?" jackson says in pure confusion, "i-i'm just an-another one of your little whores" mark whispers, nearly choking over his own sobs. "now who told you that?" jackson says, bringing a hand to wipe the tears from marks cheek. 

"i don't have any one else, dear" he says softly, "when do i ever leave you here alone?" he says. "i meant everything i said, you and i will be together" he whispers, as mark relaxes back into his chest. "soon" jackson says softly, taking marks hand into his own while the other arm hugged him tightly. 

"so-sorry" mark whispers back, as jackson pulls him back onto the bed. laying mark on his side, and pulling the duvets over top of them. "i won't go anywhere, get some rest" he whispers, pulling mark closely against his chest. "promise?" mark asks against his chest, and jackson nods while pressing a kiss to the top of marks head. "promise." he whispers back, as marks sobs finally stifle and he curls closer to jackson. 

the two drifting to sleep, while bambams ear had unknowingly been pressed to the door the entire time.


	31. Chapter 31

"we need to get jack away from him" yugyeom whispers to bambam. the two sitting at the dining hall, while having a view of jackson and mark in the kitchen. mark sat atop the counter, while jackson stood in between his legs. marks arms wrapped around jacksons neck, and their lips locked together. to immersed within their affection for each other to notice yugyeom and bambams gazes.

hearing mark let out soft giggles as jackson pampered him with kisses. and that only annoyed the pair all the more. they found marks screams and misery much more suited running from his lips. jackson had always had a sadistic nature, which is why they had always gotten along. but that all changed when he got eyes for mark, and they wanted to strip mark of each and every form of happiness that they could. to make him their doll, and play with him until they tossed him away when they were through.

"could always have bummie handle it" jinyoung says from across the table. taking a sip of his wine, although bambam only snickers and shakes his head. "bummie always gets to have his fun with him, its our turn" he says. yugyeom nodding in agreement, grinning when he gazed back at jackson and mark still interlaced with one another.

"could always have namjoon call, say he needs bum and have jackson tag along" jinyoung says to the pair. not knowing exactly what mischievous act they were up to, although seeming devious enough to be interested. "think joon will do it for you?" yugyeom murmurs, and jinyoung gives them a reassuring nod. 

"don't mention anything to either of them" bambam says. "we'll need them out by five" he adds as jinyoung nods once more. bambam taking to his feet, walking by the kitchen and over hearing the twos conversation in between their kisses. 

"bum has work to do, you can sleep with me tonight" jackson says. pressing another gentle kiss to marks saccharine-cherry lips. earning a giggle fed from the teens lips, wrapping both arms around jacksons chest and hugging him tightly. and bambam only rolls his eyes at that, another grin plastering its self across his lips. quietly making his way down the mansion hallway, and towards his bedroom. 

closing the door behind him, and footsteps passing by his bed. sitting down on his knees as he opens the bottom drawer to his dresser. rummaging through a few clothes he had folded to hide the knives below them. some hunting, some kitchen and some simple pocket knives. all of which were yugyeom and his collection. picking up one of the newer ones, that they had agreed to save just to play with mark with. smirking as he twirls in between his fingertips, and places the clothes back atop the rest of the collection. tossing the knife to his bed, and watching the sharp blade land on the silken duvets.


	32. Chapter 32

jackson made sure to press a kiss to marks forehead before making his way out the door. jaebum having told jackson he needed him to come with him to namjoons, as namjoon had made it out to be an emergency. so the two left quickly, mark standing in front of the mansion doors as he watched them close behind jackson and jaebum. frowning a bit as he turned around.

almost instantly greeted by a pair of footsteps, and then someone roughly grabbing onto his wrist. instantly causing him to wince before bringing his attention up to see yugyeoms harsh grip on his wrist. "you never finished playing with me" he whispers, and mark gulps as yugyeom drags him down the hallway. the last time yugyeom had 'played' with him he had cut his thighs up, and almost did it a second time if jackson hadn't stopped them. 

yugyeom skipping by his room, and taking him straight to bambams bedroom. where bambam was happily seated on the bed, twirling his hunting blade in between his fingertips. jinyoung sat in the chair at bambams desk, sipping wine as he smirked. mark not getting but even a glance at that before yugyeom tossed him atop bambams bed. instantly attempting to get to the other side of the bed, away from bambam. 

"you think jackson can protect you?" bambam whispers, turning to face mark. "you think you'll ever be his?" he asks, slowly gliding the knife just barely against the skin of his palm. "no" he chuckles darkly, "you're not his, you're not bummies". yugyeom already having made his way to the other side of the bed. "you'll always be ours" bambam says, just before yugyeoms hand is on marks shoulder. 

mark kicking his foot up in an attempt to protest, but yugyeom effectively was enough to pin him down against the mattress. bambam taking the hilt of the knife to hand, and leaning in closer to mark. making sure to sit somewhere, where jinyoung would have a perfect view of what they were doing. mark laying in place, shakily exhaling as bambam used his other hand to slowly lift up the large t-shirt mark was wearing.

"our little whore" bambam snickers, emphasizing each word as he traced his fingertips across the skin of marks stomach, just beneath his belly button. bringing the knife to his skin, and quickly cutting a deep vertical cut to the left most side of his stomach. instantly causing mark to scream out in pain, not like he usually did when they toyed with him, it was only worse. it had a rawness, an exquisite quality to it that the trio only lusted for. as mark had been cut before, but never that deep or anything that would scar. 

only left panting and wrists trembling against yugyeoms tight hold on them. once only his shaky breathes resonate the surrounding silence, bambam slowly slices another deep, vertical cut into marks skin. all the while making eye-contact with him, grinning. it wasn't like it usually was when they cut him, it wasn't quick, and the jagged blade it all the more painful. as if his skin was being ripped open rather then sliced at. 

bambam not giving him a chance to breath before he creates two more deep cuts. carving the first letter into marks chest, 'w'. crimson easily pouring from the wounds, and dribbling down marks ashen white complexion. mark screaming all the while, letting out a cry once bambam had finished tearing his skin apart. thinking it was over until bambam brought the knife next to the letter he carved.

"no, no, no" mark whimpers, weakly protesting to get out of yugyeoms harsh grasp. to no avail as another scream slips from his lips, while bambam carved an 'h' next to the 'w'. searing firey bursts pulsated around the wounds, intensifying each time the blade jagged against his skin. with each letter bambam carved, the pain only worsened. marks weak attempts of bucking beneath them until the pain amplified all the more. bloody muscle quivering with each of his movements. the pain sempiternal. 

bambam clicking his tongue, as each time the blade met marks skin he dug it deeper. and his grin grew wider, spreading from ear to ear as he watched scarlet ooze from marks wounds. small, relentless flows of crimson trailing down his stomach.

every fiber of marks being ached, arms having gone numb as violet bruises had formed around his wrists from yugyeoms hold on them. all feeling having left his arms, to exhausted as he barely flinched when bambam continued sinking the blade into his skin. muscles tensing when the knife left his chest, only to tense up because he knew much worse was coming. although that didn't soften the pain, bambam digging so deep, that marks entire body jerked up with a scream.

bambam finally withdrawing the blade, his hands drenched in crimson that ran down his fingertips. gazing down at marks stomach, 'whore' spelled in the center of it, scarlet dripping from each of the wounds that were each deep cuts. smiling down at mark, who was taking shallow breaths, unable to control the trembles that had consumed his body. bambam about to speak, when he heard the door open just a bit.

youngjae standing in the doorway, eyes widened and appeared to be mortified at what he saw. but bambam only smiles at him, "come on jae" he says. "make him yours to" jinyoung says from the chair. taking to his feet with a few items in hand, placing them in youngjaes palm. youngjae looking down to see a strip of metal the size of his finger, and a lighter. the equipment to brand something into marks skin. 

mark sinking further into the mattress as he heard the door close, and youngjaes footsteps come closer to the bed.


	33. Chapter 33

due to the fact he still believed mark was dating jackson or jaebum. yoongi called the pair the moment he heard the screaming, and that was likely the reason the mansion doors swung open half an hour later. jackson taking step forward first, as jaebum followed suit behind him. although bambam was more then prepared for them, smiling as he rounded the corner. 

"you're back!" he exclaims happily, causing jaebum to gaze over at jackson with a sense of uneasiness. "wheres my kitten?" jaebum says lowly, only causing bambams grin to widen. "yuggy, jaebum wants him" bambam says, yugyeom stood around the corner with mark trembling next to him.

yugyeom pushing mark to take a step forward, the teen slowly stepping up. collapsing beneath his own weight the moment he attempted to complete his step. bambam only shakes his head, leaning over to curl his fingertips between marks soft blonde hair. quickly whipping him up, and leaning mark against his chest. 

"c'mon why don't we show them how pretty we made you?" bambam whispers against his ear. mark sinking back against bambams chest, barely able to keep himself on his feet. bambam rolling his eyes, with a loud sigh as jackson and jaebum remained still. bambam taking hold of the bottom of the black shirt mark was wearing, and slowly bringing it up. mark whimpering as the cloth rubbed against his wounds.

jackson widening his eyes as bambam kept lifting the shirt. exposing marks crimson rid stomach, bambam having washed away the dripping scarlet so the carved word 'whore' would be prominent on his stomach. "now he'll always be your little whore" bambam says with a grin, "and" he adds as jackson exhales deeply through his nose. lifting the sleeve of marks shirt up, to expose the 'c.y' branded into the inner portion of his upper arm. "he'll always be youngjaes little slut" bambam finishes. 

"take your stupid bitch" he says, pushing mark towards the two. who instantly falls over, trembling violently as bambam doesn't even cut him a glance. jackson attempts to lean down to get mark, but jaebum harshly pushes him away. mark freezing when he realized it was jaebum who was picking him up, although to weak to protest. sorrowfully gazing back at jackson before he closed his eyes, and leaned in against jaebums shoulder. 

the older carrying him down the mansion hallway, all the while mark just barely faded in and out of consciousness. jaebum finally making his way into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. mark feeling jaebum lay him down on the bed and pull the heavy duvets over top of him. laying him on his side, as his cheek rubs up against the silken pillow case. 

mark half expects jaebum to lay down next to him, although confused when he hears a set of footsteps patter out the room. although relaxing into the mattress, as he soon hears jaebum return to the room. feeling the mattress sink down next to him, as jaebum tsk's a bit. pulling the duvets down just a bit to expose the brand on his arm. only able to let out a soft cry as he pressed a damp was cloth to it. whimpering a bit as the vampire slowly wrapped a milky bandage around it tightly. 

jaebum knowing he wouldn't be able to bandage the deep cuts on marks stomach. although bambam already made sure they had stopped bleeding so jaebum and jackson would have full view of the word carved into his stomach. pulling the duvets back over mark, as he snuggles into the sheets. leaning in, and pressing a kiss to his forehead that was shrouded with his messily placed bleach blond hair.

"rest, kitten"


	34. Chapter 34

mark fluttered open his dark lashes, whimpering when he felt a jolt of pain through his chest. the side of the bed next to him vacant. although a large orange sweater laid at the bed waiting for him, mark presuming jaebum to have left it there. slowly slipping from beneath the duvets, and crawling towards the end of the large bed.

tensing in pain when he felt the fabric of his shirt rubbed up against the carved wounds into his skin as he removed it. slipping the orange sweater, that alone fell just above his knees. pulling the sleeves over his hands and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and taking to his feet.

opening jaebums door, and peering around the corner to see an empty hallway. timid footsteps pattering out of the room and down the hallway. jaebums office door closed, silently announcing he was busy. so mark makes his way down the hallway, finding his way to the living room where bambam and yugyeom were seated on the couch. spotting mark, who freezes instantly.

jackson thankfully was in the kitchen, although on the phone but seeing mark. telling the person he was on the phone with to give him a moment. "go to jinyoungs room darling, hes reading" jackson says, bambam instantly whining. mark nods, as he knows it was an unspoken rule that he wasn't allowed to be left alone unless he was sleeping. jackson having no idea that jinyoung had took part in torturing mark, and mark not wanting to bother jackson by saying anything. 

so mark makes his way back down the hallway, just being grateful bambam and yugyeom couldn't toy with him. jinyoungs door barely open, although mark peaking around it to see jinyoung seated at his desk reading a book. looking back when he heard mark, and cocking his head to the side.

"j-jackie told me to stay with you" mark whispers, and jinyoung nods before placing his book down on his desk. mark closing the door behind him, which was sadly his first mistake. marks light footsteps trailing towards jinyoungs bed, and taking seat on the edge of it. jinyoung cocks his head to the side, before he spins his chair around and takes something to hand. 

"come here, little one" jinyoung says, and mark nods slowly as he takes back to his feet. walking until he was stood in front of jinyoung, who was sat in his chair. "you know jackson took this from them" he whispers, mark bringing his gaze down to see the hunting blade in jinyoungs lap. "didn't want it in his or jaebums room, was scared you'd find it so he gave it to me to keep safe" he continues. mark inwardly gulping as he only nods once more.

"isn't it a shame no one realizes the real fun it could be used for?" he says. finger tips tracing over the sharpened portion of the blade before he brings his gaze up to mark. "lets play a game" he says, and doesn't give mark time to answer before he gives his next direction. "turn around" and mark does as hes told, slowly spinning around so that his back was faced towards jinyoung.

"its called the quiet game" jinyoung whispers as he pulls marks sweater up. exposing the fine lace panties that wrapped his waist, tugging them down until they were at marks knees. "now lets see how quiet you can be?" he smirks, dragging against marks lower back, not enough to cut the skin. mark was sure jinyoung was going to cut him with the blade, until jinyoung flipped the blade around, and curled his fingertips around the blade. pressing the handle of it to marks unprepared entrance. 

mark instantly lets out a gasp, although jinyoung only tsk's. "thats not being quiet, little one" he murmurs. jinyoung placing one hand on marks hip, holding him it place as he pushed the hilt of the blade into him just a bit. mark letting out soft whimpers despite his best attempts to remain quiet, pausing before the hilt fully penetrated him. letting out a muffled cry as he attempted to buck his hips away from jinyoung. who only continues to hold him in place with his available hand. 

mark tightening, as his hips began to ache almost as much as his entrance did. the hilt drilling into him, the more noise he made the ever so slowly jinyoung dug the hilt of the knife deeper into him. mark unable to bite back his cries as jinyoung pushed the hilt completely into him, letting out a quiet sob. crumbling and shuddering as jinyoung slowly pulled the hilt out, as mark breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

although jinyoungs grin only grows, quickly thrusting the hilt back up into him. as marks entire body flinches, biting back a scream. twisting the hilt side to side, and pushing up till mark could feel the blade against his skin. panting with each thrust, as crimson dripped and ran down his thighs. forming a pool of scarlet beneath him. as the hilt was dread of crimson. jinyoung about to thrust the hilt again, although hearing a faint knock against the door. "mark?" jackson calls.


	35. Chapter 35

"mark?" jackson calls, "are you okay?" he says. twisting at the door nob that proved in the end to be locked. mark doesn't answer back, only whimpering when jinyoung slowly slid the hilt further up into him. crimson continuing to drip down his thighs, forming a pool of scarlet beneath him. 

"y-yes" mark manages to stutter out, although the fear wavering his voice only worries jackson all the more. "open the door" jackson says, continuing to twist at the nob to no avail. jinyoung tauntingly dragging the tip of the blade across marks skin with a sadistic chuckle, digging the silver deeper and deeper into his skin, opening up the skin in its path.

"mark, open the door" jackson says, emphasizing each word carefully. mark shakily exhales before quickly jerking away from jinyoung. jinyoung attempting to grab him by the wrist, but mark proving to swift for him. quickly unlocking the door and swinging it open while jinyoung chased behind him. although jumping into jacksons arms before jinyoung could catch up.

who shoots jinyoung a sharp glare and tightly raveling his arms around mark. jinyoung only smirks, twirling the crimson rid blade in his fingertips. jackson leads mark back down the hallway and to his bedroom. while mark takes shakey breaths, scarlet dripping down his thighs.

bambam stood across the hallway, sighing jacksons door closed. his arms folded over one another, as he made his way back into his room. yugyeom was sat on bambams bed, at the end of it. polishing one of his hunting knives as he tilted his head to the side. dragging his fingertip across the sharpened portion. 

"we need to get rid of him" bambam murmurs, crawling onto the bed next to yugyeom. "hm?" yugyeom hums, having zoned out. "i heard them talking about running away together, stupid" bambam murmurs, laying back down on his bed. "we can't kill him" yugyeom whispers, knowing jackson was the second strongest out of all of them. 

"you're right" bambam smirks, leaning back up. leaning over yugyeoms shoulder and removing the blade from his hands. "but jaebum can" bambam whispers, "and how would he feel about his prize being taken away from him?". dragging the blade gently across yugyeoms skin, causing him to smile. 

"jinyoung would help" yugyeom says, cocking his head to the side so bambam can continue dragging the blade against his skin. "and youngjae?" he asks, turning his head to look at bambam. "hes in love with mark" bambam chuckles, "stupidly in love" he adds. "all we have to do is convince him jackson is in the way" bambam says. "and that mark will be all his once jackson is out of the way, mhm?" as yugyeom nods along. 

"all we need is a little birdie in his ear" yugyeom hums back, knowing bambam would take pleasure in manipulating youngjae. "but were going to need more then this to kill him" bambam sighs sadistically as he plays with the blade. "i can take care of that" yugyeom murmurs.


	36. Chapter 36

bambam watched as youngjae walked down the hallway. how he peered around jacksons room door. watching as mark slept in one of jacksons shirts. how mark slept in jacksons arms, curled up against the olders chest. while the heavy duvets were pulled over top of them, jacksons head rested on marks as he slept. the both of them happily raveled with one another. and how youngjae wished it was he who mark wanted to be raveled with. 

his mind torn into two, as he regretted hurting mark. but his instinctive jealous nature had taken over him. he wanted to be gentle with mark, just as jackson was but his insecurities got the best of him. sighing softly, turning around to see bambam leaned against the door frame behind him.

the thinner vampires footsteps trailing over towards youngjae. grabbing him by the tie he wore and jerking it towards him. "you would love it wouldn't you?" bambam whispers against youngjaes ear, "feeling his skin against your own, moaning beneath you, in euphoric pleasure all because of you?" bambam teases. hearing youngjae inwardly gulp.

"you could have it you know" bambam smirks against youngjaes skin. "everything you ever wanted" he adds. "he would be all yours, we don't want the little whore. but you do" and bambam was right. marks love was like emotion novocaine for youngjae, and it was all he so longingly desired. 

"all those drawings, he could be your model for life" bambam whispers. pulling youngjae into the mid-section of the hallway. "his kiss, sweeter then sweet, saccharine. it would all be yours" he murmurs. releasing his hold on youngjaes tie, and circling around him. "his breathy moans, his gentle voice, screaming your name" he says, fingertips lingering across youngjaes shoulder.

"those dark lashes, perfectly curled. burning napalm, glassy aqua, ocean eyes" he says. moving his hand to youngjaes other shoulder. "his small hands curled into your own, blunt nails digging into the skin of your back when you fuck him" he whispers. rounding around youngjae until he was stood in front of him. "his moans, his voice, his entire everything, his entire being" he says as he grabs back onto youngjaes tie. 

"and it could all be yours" he chuckles a bit, twirling youngjaes tie around his hand. "but right now?" he says teasingly. dragging youngjae back over to jacksons room door, where the two were still sleeping. "right now mark is his, now isn't he?" bambam coos sadly, gazing up at youngjae who nods slowly. "and right now, hes in the way, isn't he?" as youngjae nods once more, this time with more confidence. 

"and if hes gone, mark is all yours" bambam whispers, slowly unraveling his hand from youngjaes tie. "b-but" youngjae stammers softly, causing bambam to narrow his eyes a bit. tilting his head to the side as youngjae spoke. "jaebum.." youngjae whispers, knowing mark was jaebums prize, his toy, and a perfect doll in the image he drew. 

"i c-cant kill him hes to-" youngjae begins, but a grin only sprouts ear to ear from bambams lips. "you're right, you can't" he coos, running his hand down youngjaes arm. "but" he whispers, bringing his gaze up to youngjae. "all three of us can".


	37. Chapter 37

"bummie~" bambam hums as he opens the door to jaebums office. jaebum gazing up, and not paying him any attention as it wasn't mark. "what?" jaebum murmurs, an annoyed tilt to his tone. "i just wanted to let you in on a bit of information" bambam whispers as he kicks his food to the ground a bit. earning jaebums attention as he raised a brow and looked up.

"information?" jaebum says, and bambam nods as he grins a bit. "i overheard markie and jacksons conversation the other nice" bambam whispers. his footsteps making their way over to where jaebum was seated. walking behind jaebum and placing both hands on his shoulders from behind.

"and jackson wants to take your little kitten away" bambam whispers. smirking when jaebums fingertips tightened around the pen he was holding. "wants to run away with him, says he loves him" bambams voice lingering against jaebums shoulders. "but hes your little kitten" he adds, with a taunting addition to his tone. jaebum pushing his chair back angrily and about to take to his feet. although bambam using his hands on jaebums shoulders as leverage to push him back down.

"now bummie you can't just kill him now" bambam tsk's. knowing his plan was going exactly how he wanted it to. jaebum was angry, and bambam could practically feel the rage radiating off of him. "you, we need to catch him off guard" bambam says softly, trailing his hand down bambams shoulder. "we?" jaebum says confusingly back. but bambam only chuckles. 

"even youngjae wants the rat gone" he laughs, jaebum nodding as he relaxes back into his seat. "we have dinner, make sure your seated on one side of jackson and youngjae on the other" bambam begins. "youngjae goes after him, and while hes distracted with youngjae you put silver in his heart" bambam explains. running his hands through jaebums hair, as he was a key manipulator. 

jaebum placing his elbow on the arm of his chair and leaning his head against his hand. "and jinyoung?" he asks, but bambam only continues to play with jaebums slicked back strands of black hair. "as long as he can play with mark, he doesn't care who lives or dies"bambam chuckles. "when?" jaebum says, and bambam perks his lips out as he ponders on the thought. 

"tonight" he says, with a smirk growing ear to ear upon his lips. jaebum nods once more, because when has bambam ever lied to him? not knowing of the youngers plans. how the rest of them just wanted jackson and jaebum out of the way. because they constantly fought for dominance over mark. but jaebum didn't know that, all he knew is that jackson wanted to take away his prize, and mark was his, not jacksons.

"i'll tell them were having dinner" bambam begins, "but first i'll take care of that annoying maid" he laughs. "just be ready in an hour" he hums, "and remember, thats your little kitten" he whispers. jaebum nods as bambam makes his way from the room, jaebum bringing his attention down to his work desk. opening one of the drawers and taking out a silver stake. 

"tonight" he whispers.


	38. Chapter 38

jackson guided mark down the hallway, as bambam had told them jaebum wanted to have dinner together. jackson a bit annoyed bambam insisted they dress nice and wear black, so jackson was dressed in his usual suit and tie. while mark had on a loose black dress jaebum had bought for him a few days back. it fell off both his shoulders, and was a shimmering black that fell just a few inches below his upper thighs.

jacksons hand held onto marks as he leads them to the dining hall. marks timid footsteps trailing behind him. the rest of the group already seated, all dressed in suits with ties wrapped around their necks. fine-tailored and crisp. jaebum taking a sip of the liquor that was sat in front of him as mark and jackson sat down next to each other. 

"wheres jinyoung?" jackson asks curiously as he sits down. "oh hes preparing the food" bambam hums, spinning the wine in his glass. "isn't that yoongis job?" jackson says, picking up the liquor in front of him. "oh, i sent him to catch up on cleaning jaebums office" bambam chuckles through his lie. having slit the maids throat nearly an hour ago.

jackson only nods, sat in between mark and jaebum. jaebum sat at the head of the table. while yugyeom was sat across from him along side bambam. jinyoungs seat vacant and youngjae sat at the other head of the table, next to mark. "switch seats" jaebum hums as he glances over at the two. "i want to sit next to my kitten" he smirks. 

mark does as hes told and switches seats with jackson. forcing a smile across his lips when he gazes at jaebum. youngjae gazes at mark for a moment. the purple welts that blossomed across his neck, and ran down his exposed shoulder. and the frown that sat upon marks usually angelic features. hues of guilt consuming him, tightening his hold around the silver stake sat under the table clothe and in his lap. closing his eyes and shakily exhaling as jinyoung walked in with the food.

all making eye-contact with each other, as if it was a silent confirmation their plan was still set in motion. youngjae gulping inwardly as he brings his attention over to jackson. who was leaned around whispering to mark, his back vulnerable, and was sat in the perfect position for youngjae to sink the silver into his heart. youngjae taking another deep breath before backing his chair up and jumping from his seat. earning the entire tables attention, bambam jerking back to look at youngjae. although not before youngjae could sink the silver stake into bambams back.


	39. Chapter 39

bambam choked on his blood the gurggeled from his lips. crimson pouring from his mouth. as yugyeoms mouth went agape. youngjae quickly pulling the silver out of bambams back, and using it to slam into a stunned yugyeoms chest. who manages to grab youngjae by the shirt and pull him down to the ground in the process of it. 

yugyeom coughing up blood onto youngjaes face, as youngjae attempts to wrestle yugyeom from off top of him. jaebum taking the moment of jacksons confusion to slip the silver between his fingertips, although jackson has already caught on before jaebum can make his attempt. quickly jerking back and using his arm to deflect jaebums attempt. jaebums knife gliding against his arm and tearing open the suit sleeve in the process. 

mark staring at them in complete shock as jackson pushes jaebum back. the other quickly scrambling to his feet. and swinging his arm back to slam his fist into jacksons cheek. causing him to spit up crimson before jaebum swings again. jackson ducking just in time, as mark shakily takes to his feet. watching as jinyoung attempted to fight off youngjae, while bambams body had fallen limp against the table. and yugyeom lay on the ground, with his eyes wide open and stained vermilion, scarlet pouring from the wound of his chest and staining his once pristine white top.

jinyoung slicing open youngjaes neck, as crimson struggled to pour from the clean cut at first. youngjaes hands coming up to cover the wound as he choked over his words. before falling to the ground, and the silver out of his once tightened fist. jinyoungs eyes locked on jaebum and jackson, who were still struggling for dominance in their fight. mark noticing jinyoungs gaze on the two. and quickly crawling over to where youngjaes body had limply fallen. 

taking the silver stake out of his bloody hand, that stains marks porcelain complexion in the process. jaebum on top of jackson, to enticed within their struggle to notice jinyoungs presence appear behind him. about to assist in jacksons murder before he let out a choked struggle. jackson having a clear view of jinyoungs body falling to the ground, while mark stood behind him with his hands shakily held up. dread of crimson across his fingertips.  

jaebum jerking his head back at mark, just as jackson takes the oppurunity to stab him in the heart with a loud grunt. breathing heavily as jaebum slowly gazes down at the knife in his heart. then back at jackson with widened eyes, jackson pushing jaebum off top of him, panting heavily. mark only stares at him with widened eyes, as jackson quickly scrambles to his feet. 

mark jumping into his arms, as jackson leaned down. marks head rested over jacksons shoulder, shakily exhaling against his skin. jackson running one hand through marks hair while the other hugged him tightly. feeling marks skin trembling against his own, "i love you" jackson whispers. mark opening his eyes as a smile grows across his lips. although that smile quickly fading when he saw jaebum struggle to get up, the knife still tightly in his fingertips. 

"you missed" jaebum chuckles darkly, lunging to stab jackson in the back. although in a fraction of a second mark shoves jackson out of the way, and the knife pierces marks chest. "no, no" jackson screams, pushing jaebum away, and shoving the stake directly into his heart. but with jaebums last breath he only smirks up at jackson. 

jackson directing his attention to mark, who was coughing up blood. "no baby no" jackson whispers, taking mark into his arms. "you can't die, please you can't die" jackson murmurs as he rocks marks body back and forth. hearing marks breath grow shallower by the minute, as his dark lashes were barely open. mark using his last remaining strength to bring his hand up to jacksons cheek. stroking his bloody thumb across the olders skin, as his last breath escapes him. 

jackson stuttering out a sob as he shakes his head, refusing to let mark die. pulling marks limp body up to have access to his bruised neck. knowing if he bit mark, they would be attached for eternity. sinking his fangs into marks neck, although not biting him to drink this time. withdrawing a few moments later, and holding mark in his arms. breathing heavily as he gazed down at mark. his eyes slowly fluttering open, eyes now stained a burning crimson. 

_taking his first vampiric breath_

 

-

**an end.**


End file.
